El signo de los cuatro
by Ertal77
Summary: Adaptación de la novela del canon de ACD al universo Sherlock de la BBC. Completa.
1. Capítulo uno

**El signo de los cuatro**

Capítulo 1

BLOG PERSONAL DEL DR. WATSON

Ya he dejado constancia, en múltiples ocasiones, de lo brillante y vivaz que es mi amigo Sherlock Holmes… cuanto trabaja en uno de sus casos. Entonces es todo un espectáculo: puede resistir varios días sin apenas comer ni dormir, y todo él vibra de excitación, como un perro de caza persiguiendo su presa. Sin embargo, cuando no tiene un caso interesante, su despliegue de energía se viene abajo, pasa los días alternando la cama y el sofá, los ojos sin brillo y un humor imposible.

Era la primera semana de agosto, y llevábamos una semana sin ningún caso. Como os podéis imaginar, el calor unido a la inacción convertían a Sherlock en un compañero de piso insoportable. Por las noches, normalmente me hartaba de oírle gritar a la tele y me iba al pub de la esquina. Esa noche, cuando volví, Sherlock todavía estaba despierto, tocando el violín furiosamente, y eso que eran ya las dos de la madrugada. Pensé en decirle que dejara el violín, pero cambié de idea: uno no vive casi dos años con Sherlock Holmes sin aprender a tener siempre a mano unos tapones para los oídos.

Cuando bajé a ducharme por la mañana, Sherlock seguía tocando el violín. ¿Se había pasado la noche despierto sin tener ningún caso? Ese hombre no dejaba de sorprenderme. Me duché y preparé té y tostadas para los dos. Y cuando estaba untando SUS tostadas de mantequilla y mermelada, entonces lo vi. Sí había un caso en la casa después de todo.

Entré en la sala de estar como un terremoto.

-¡Sherlock!- grité.

Mi compañero de piso seguía tocando una rápida giga, con los ojos cerrados, inmerso en la música y golpeando el suelo con un pie marcando el ritmo. La señora Hudson no tardaría en subir a quejarse por el ruido, para empeorar las cosas.

-¡Sher- lock!- insistí.

Abrió un ojo y entonces me vio.

-John.

-Sherlock. Buenos días. Y ahora explícame qué hace una bolsa de cocaína encima de la mesa de la cocina.

Enarcó una ceja, bajando el violín.

-Usa tu imaginación- me dijo-. ¿Qué crees que hace ahí? Evidentemente, me ayuda a soportar estos negros días hasta que consigamos algo en lo que ocuparnos.

-¡Pero Sherlock! ¡La señora Hudson puede subir en cualquier momento! ¿Y si viene Lestrade a hacerte una consulta y se encuentra eso ahí?

-Mmmm… En eso tienes razón, John… Debería guardarla en un lugar más discreto.

-¡No, no es eso! ¡No deberías guardarla en absoluto! Como médico, te podría explicar los efectos que esa porquería puede provocar en tu cerebro, aunque supongo que ya te has informado. Pensaba que tu mente era tu mayor tesoro, ¿por qué estás dispuesto a arriesgarte a destrozarla?

Me volví a la cocina a buscar el desayuno. Me quedé mirando la bolsita de polvo blanco. Mi primer impulso fue vaciar el contenido en el fregadero, pero al final cogí la bolsa y me la guardé en el bolsillo del pantalón. Llevé la bandeja del desayuno a la mesa de la sala de estar. Sherlock tenía hambre o se sentía culpable y quería complacerme, porque se sentó a la mesa a desayunar sin decir nada. Suspiró, eso sí.

-Sigo enfadado- le dije-, por si te interesa, así que déjate de suspiros. Ya he oído antes tu explicación de lo aburrido y agobiado que estás cuando no tienes casos, que sientes cómo se te pudre el cerebro y blablabla.

Sherlock me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, molesto. Le acababa de fastidiar media hora de quejas y lamentos en voz alta, ¡con lo que a él le gustan! Pero, de verdad, se me estaba acabando la paciencia, y debía darse cuenta porque se quedó callado. Lo de la cocaína había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso.

-En cuanto acabes de desayunar, te duchas, te vistes y nos vamos a dar un paseo por el parque.

-¿En serio, John?- bufó Sherlock-.¿Un paseo por el parque? Qué romántico…

Carraspeé, seguro de que mis mejillas se acababan de volver de un rojo encendido.

-Vale, sustituye el parque por Scotland Yard, ¿te parece? Nos pasamos por allí, saludamos a Lestrade y a ver si tiene algún caso antiguo al que le puedas echar un ojo. ¡Oh, venga, pon de tu parte, será entretenido, al menos!

Sherlock abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre del portal. Ambos nos quedamos inmóviles, escuchando, y aunque yo no pude distinguir ni una palabra de la conversación entre el visitante y la señora Hudson, Sherlock se levantó sonriendo de la mesa, tirando la servilleta sobre la bandeja.

-¡Un cliente! ¡Sí! ¡Ya era hora!

Y, efectivamente, a continuación sonaron unos pasos por la escalera y unos nudillos llamaron a nuestra puerta. Sherlock se arregló las solapas de la camisa, se alisó el pantalón y se sentó en su sillón, exclamando:

-¡Adelante!

Abrió la puerta una mujer preciosa, rubia, menuda, con unos ojazos azules, inocentes. Le calculé veintiocho años, quizá alguno más. Me levanté de la mesa como empujado por un resorte.

-¿El señor Sherlock Holmes?

-Yo mismo- respondió mi amigo-, siéntese, por favor.

La chica cerró la puerta a su espalda, se acercó y se sentó en el sillón que le indicaba Sherlock ("el sillón de las visitas"). Vista de cerca, pude ver que una línea vertical marcaba su entrecejo de forma permanente; estaba claro que lo que la traía hasta nuestro piso era una preocupación que llevaba tiempo en su vida. Iba vestida con una falda recta de color caqui y una camisa blanca sin mangas, y se aferraba con fuerza a su bolso, que había dejado encima de la falda.

-¿Le apetece un té?- pregunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Usted dirá- animó Sherlock, con desgana, disimulando su ansiedad.

Pero la mujer seguía pareciendo preocupada e incómoda. Miró a su alrededor, y luego a Sherlock. Yo miré también en torno nuestro. La sala de esta no estaba tan mal, comparado con otras veces. La mesa estaba llena de papeles, apartados de cualquier manera cuando coloqué la bandeja del desayuno. Al lado del sofá había varias cajas de copias de informes policiales, sobres de muestras de tejidos y de tierras. La mesa del ordenador era un caos de papeles, y podía ver desde donde estaba sentado varias marcas de tazas sobre los documentos. Pero no había ropa tirada, el suelo estaba barrido, y la horrible mesa de la cocina no se podía ver desde aquí. Aun así, estaba claro que no habíamos impresionado a nuestra cliente.

-Me llamo… Mary Morstan. Una amiga me recomendó su blog, y he leído varios de sus casos. Supongo que usted es el doctor Watson, ¿verdad?- me preguntó-. El que escribe el blog.

-John. Por favor, trátame de tú-. Le dirigí mi sonrisa más encantadora, la que utilizo cuando le digo a alguien que no le va a doler la vacuna.

-¿Puede… demostrarme que todo lo que aparece en el blog no es una exageración?- preguntó ahora a Sherlock-. ¿De verdad es tan bueno? Es que necesito a alguien de confianza, y no estoy segura de que usted sea la persona que…

Sherlock la detuvo con un gesto de la mano. La había estado observando con atención desde que entró por la puerta, plenamente centrado en ella. Yo sabía lo que venía ahora, y maldije para mi pensando que, seguramente, la chica se ofendería y se iría por donde había venido.

-Permítame, señorita Morstan. Trabaja usted como profesora de Primaria. No hace muchos años que ejerce, o trabaja a media jornada, porque su salario es bastante escaso. Está soltera y no tiene hijos. Tampoco tiene novio ni ninguna relación amorosa ahora mismo… Vive con su madre en Camdem. Lleva tiempo preocupada por algo, diría que relacionado con su madre… Pero ha recibido una noticia que ha hecho que pase de estar preocupada a estar sumamente nerviosa.

La señorita Morstan se echó hacia atrás en el sillón con una expresión de triunfo.

-¡No vivo con mi madre! Ella vive en Richmond.

-Mmmm…-. Sherlock no parecía muy contrariado-. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se ha independizado?

Mary bajó la cabeza y se estudió las manos. Su respuesta fue casi inaudible:

-Dos meses.

Decidí renovar mi oferta de té. Cualquiera que tuviera que lidiar con Sherlock necesitaba un té.

-Voy a hacer más té, señorita Morstan. Seguro que le apetece uno, ¿verdad?

-Sí, por favor. Muchas gracias. Está bien… seguramente voy a arrepentirme de preguntar, pero ¿cómo sabía todas esas cosas? No puede haberme investigado, no sabía que iba a venir.

Se avecinaba tormenta. Recogí la bandeja del desayuno y la llevé a la cocina. Desde allí, mientras preparaba otra tetera, escuché la explicación de Sherlock, veloz como un rayo.

-Estamos en verano, pero su bolso aun está manchado de tiza… y el fondo está muy gastado. Así que solo tiene un bolso, está claro que su sueldo de profesora no le deja ningún excedente para gastar en caprichos… La forma de sus caderas delata que no ha sido madre, no lleva anillo de casada, pero está claro que no tiene ninguna relación ni busca activamente ninguna por el estado de su corte de pelo y su maquillaje.

-¡No hace falta ser grosero, señor Holmes!

"!Ya está, maldito sea Sherlock y su falta de tacto!", pensé. Pero Sherlock seguía:

-¿Cómo sé que vive en Camdem? Por el olor de su jabón de tocador, señorita Morstan, es un olor muy particular que solo he olido una vez en mi vida, en una tiendecita de Camdem que elabora jabones artesanales. No es una tienda muy popular y está bastante apartada del tráfico, así que supuse que si la conoce es porque vive cerca. ¿Y cómo sé que vive con su madre? Por ese pelo canoso que tiene ahí, sobre su hombro: la raíz es rubia, pero no del mismo tono que el suyo, y además no veo que usted tenga ninguna cana todavía. Seguramente ha caído ahí cuando su madre la ha abrazado esta mañana… Y la ha abrazado porque usted está preocupada por ella, aunque su lenguaje corporal habla de nerviosismo, de desconfianza, y de que está ansiosa por enseñarme algo que lleva en su bolso… ¿Me equivoco?

Decidí que era justo el momento de volver a la sala con el té y unas galletas. Coloqué la bandeja en una mesita auxiliar, justo entre Sherlock y una boquiabierta Mary. Me arrellané en mi sillón, sonriendo. Enseguida se recuperó y rebuscó en su bolso. Sacó un ejemplar del Sunday Telegraph y un sobre y los colocó sobre la mesita auxiliar.

-Antes de que vea lo que quiero enseñarle, señor Holmes, déjeme que le ponga en antecedentes. Mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía cinco años. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que algún día volvería, pero mi madre no quería ni oír hablar del tema, decía que seguramente ya debía tener otra familia. Nunca me ha explicado exactamente qué pasó entre ellos, pero sigue muy enfadada con él. Mi padre nunca ha vuelto a llamar, ni a escribir, pero hace seis años recibí esto-. Mary sacó del bolso una cajita de cartón plastificado, levantó el cierre y sacó de dentro una piedra preciosa de gran tamaño, de color rosado. Se la pasó a Sherlock, quien la observó con interés y se la devolvió-. La llevé a tasar a un joyero, y es un topacio imperial auténtico; cada uno costará unas quinientas libras, y hasta ahora me han enviado seis, uno cada año, en la misma fecha que el primero-. Mary nos enseñó los seis topacios en su caja y la dejó sobre la mesa de café, junto al sobre y al periódico. Nos miró, a uno y a otro, abatida-. Yo siempre tuve la esperanza de que era mi padre el que me enviaba las piedras. Siempre pensé que un día recibiría una piedra junto con una carta suya, explicándome por qué ha desaparecido todos estos años, dónde ha estado, qué ha hecho… Tuve que ocultárselas a mi madre, se pone furiosa cada vez que me oye nombrar siquiera a mi padre. A principios de verano me independicé, y empecé a darle vueltas a la idea de buscar a mi padre. Así que el domingo pasado publiqué este anuncio en el Telegraph-. Abrió el periódico por la sección de anuncios clasificados y nos leyó el suyo-: "Se ruega a cualquiera que tenga noticias de Joseph Morstan que se ponga en contacto con su hija". Solo una persona llamó al Telegraph para pedir mis datos, y esta mañana he recibido este email- siguió, alargándonos una impresión de un mensaje en gmail-: "Tengo noticias importantes sobre su padre. Es de vital importancia que nos veamos esta misma noche y le explique todo lo referente a este feo asunto. Acuda a las diez de la noche a la siguiente dirección". Como ve, me cita en un callejón de Whitechapel. La verdad es que todo esto me huele muy mal, no sé qué puede ser ese "feo asunto" al que se refiere, o por qué no me lo cuenta por email, o en un lugar público.

Sherlock había estado escuchando atentamente, con las manos enlazadas bajo la barbilla, y en este momento preguntó:

-Supongo que usted desea que la acompañemos a la cita de esta noche.

Mary sonrió, aliviada.

-Pues sí, señor Holmes. Ya sé que usted no es un guardaespaldas, pero la verdad es que no sabía a quién acudir. Además, todo este asunto de mi padre cada vez me suena peor. Mi madre no suelta prenda; yo siempre supuse que, sencillamente, papá se enamoró de otra mujer y nos dejó por ella. Pero ahora… ya no sé qué pensar.

-¿Este sobre contenía uno de los topacios?- preguntó Sherlock, acercándoselo para observarlo de cerca.

-Sí, es el sobre en el que vino la piedra de este año. Tengo guardados los sobres de los años anteriores, pero son exactamente iguales: la misma letra, el mismo matasellos.

-Diecisiete de mayo, oficina de Correos de Oxford Street. ¿La fecha tiene algún significado para usted?

-No.

-La letra de los sobres… ¿Es posible compararla con alguna muestra de la letra de su padre?

-Desgraciadamente, no. Mi madre quemó todos los papeles de mi padre. Créame que busqué a fondo, pero no ha quedado nada.

-Mmmm… De todas formas, esta noche tráigame todos los sobres, para compararlos.

Mary sonrió más abiertamente esta vez.

-Entonces, ¿acepta?

-¡Desde luego! Mi colega y yo la acompañaremos a su misteriosa cita y, con un poco de suerte, esta noche no solo la devolveremos sana y salva a su casa, sino que, además, volverá con ese desagradable enigma solucionado para siempre. Pásenos a buscar en taxi a las nueve en punto, por favor.

La joven se levantó, satisfecha, y volvió a guardar los topacios y el periódico. Sherlock conservaba el sobre en la mano, y no hizo además de devolvérselo, así que Mary se despidió y se marchó.

Mi amigo parecía realmente complacido. Se fue enseguida a la cocina con el sobre, supuse que para someterlo a un escrutinio exhaustivo. Desde allí me llegó su voz:

-¡John! Casi me olvido, ya puedes deshacerte de eso que llevas en el bolsillo del pantalón, no voy a necesitarlo más.


	2. Capítulo dos

**El signo de los cuatro**

Capítulo 2

BLOG PERSONAL DEL DR. WATSON

Sherlock estuvo ausente casi toda la tarde. Era ya la hora de la cena cuando al fin apareció por la puerta, con una carpeta bajo el brazo.

-He encargado comida china, ¿te parece bien?- le pregunté.

Sherlock estaba ensimismado y ni me oyó. Suspiré. Mi compañero de piso en modo "detective on" era más tratable que cuando no tenía un caso, pero tampoco era una joya.

-Sherlock, ¿te apetece cenar un perro pequinés al horno y zumo de guindillas?

-Mmmm… Sí, claro, John.

-¡Sherlock!- grité.

Parpadeó.

-¿Por qué gritas?

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero lo dejé por imposible. Mejor me iba a la cocina a poner la mesa.

-De verdad, John, deberías salir más, últimamente estás muy gruñón, te estás volviendo huraño.

Me mordí la lengua. Decidí que lo mejor para evitar una discusión inútil era cambiar de tema.

-¿Has averiguado algo?- le pregunté.

Asintió, pensativo. No le saqué nada más hasta que empezamos a atacar el pato cantonés y los tallarines. La experiencia me había enseñado a no interrumpir los pensamientos de Sherlock cuando reflexionaba sobre un caso. Finalmente rompió el silencio y me dijo:

-Esta mañana no he podido evitar fijarme en que la señorita Morstan te resulta atractiva… lo cual ahora mismo va a resultar útil. Me temo que Mary Morstan va a necesitar esta noche alguien que la consuele.

Me quedé inmóvil, con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca abierta.

Me contó entonces que se había puesto en contacto con Mary para que le enviara por email alguna foto de su padre. Había buscado en el archivo de Scotland Yard a Joseph Morstan, por el nombre y por la foto, en la época de su desaparición. Con lo que había descubierto allí, solo había tenido que ir tirando del hilo y casi toda la historia del padre de Mary había ido surgiendo ante sus ojos.

-Joseph Morstan era militar, como tú, John. Tenía rango de capitán, nada menos. En 1985 es licenciado sin honor. En su expediente militar no aparece la causa, pero los datos que tengo de él de los años siguientes no dejan lugar a dudas: entre 1986 y 1990 lo detienen tres veces por tráfico de drogas, aunque las tres veces se libra de la cárcel por falta de pruebas. En 1991, el año de su desaparición, no hay detenciones, pero en Scotland Yard todos lo consideran involucrado en el robo a la Joyería Jocelyn. Allí todos lo conocen con el nombre de Joseph Walton. No se sabe cómo hizo el paso del tráfico de drogas al atraco de joyerías, pero ese robo fue obra de un grupo organizado y profesional, no de un novato. Está claro que lo contrataron, él no era el cerebro. Fue un robo lucrativo: se llevaron un botín de 650.000 libras.

Silbé, impresionado.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Los cogieron?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

-Los dos ejecutores del atraco, Morstan y otro tipo, conocido como Jack "El patillas", desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Es evidente que salieron del país, llevándose el botín, y seguramente Morstan ni siquiera avisó a su mujer, se largó sin más. No me extraña que esté furiosa con él, su marido debe estar en Jamaica disfrutando de la buena vida.

Volvió a quedarse pensativo, y la verdad es que yo también. Menudo golpe para Mary, seguro que no esperaba nada parecido.

-Entonces- pregunté- ¿la gente que ha citado a Mary esta noche?

Me lanzó su mirada más penetrante, la que normalmente quería decir: "Vamos, John, seguro que a estas alturas ya lo sabes". Y sí, la verdad es que ya lo sabía.

-No te olvides de la pistola, John.

* * *

El taxi de Mary llegó puntualmente. Me coloqué la pistola en su funda, bajo el suéter de verano, y comprobé en el espejo que no se marcaba demasiado. Casi era de noche, de todas formas, en un rato podría pasar por una arruga del jersey.

-¡John!- me gritó Sherlock desde abajo-. ¡Date prisa o te dejo en casa y te perderás toda la diversión!

Mary me pareció todavía más bonita que por la mañana. Llevaba unos pantalones largos beige y una camiseta negra ajustada, que delineaba perfectamente su torso. Aparté la vista antes de que fuera demasiado evidente dónde estaba mirando.

De todas formas, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para fijarse. Sonreía hecha un manojo de nervios, mirando a Sherlock en busca de un poco de confianza. Sherlock estaba enfrascado con su móvil, así que entonces me miró a mi. Empecé a hablar con ella de cosas intrascendentes, le pregunté por su trabajo, por su piso nuevo, le conté de mi estancia en el ejército (abrió unos ojos enormes de asombro, lo que me animó a contarle alguna de mis "batallitas" en Afganistán, las que me dejaban mejor).

Tardamos más de media hora en cruzar la ciudad. El taxi se alejó de las arterias principales de Whitechapel y nos condujo a una zona de callejones estrechos y comercios cerrados. No se veía un alma por la calle. Mary, que se había relajado un rato con la conversación, volvía a mirar nerviosamente por la ventanilla y hacia Sherlock, aguardando un plan de acción. Sherlock seguía concentrado en su móvil, aunque, conociéndole, me parecía más bien que el móvil era una excusa para que no le habláramos y le dejáramos pensar en paz. Yo me preguntaba, también, si Sherlock pensaba informar a Mary del pasado de su padre. Quizá yo debería prepararla primero, iba a ser un golpe muy duro para ella.

El taxista nos indicó que ya estábamos en la dirección. Era un edificio bajo, de dos plantas, con una puerta y una entrada para camiones. Estaba claro que era un almacén, pero no había ningún nombre comercial. Pensé qué habría sido de Mary si no se le hubiera ocurrido acudir a nosotros, viniendo de noche a un almacén vacío en una calle de mala muerte, citada seguramente por matones que buscaban saldar una deuda pendiente con su padre.

-Dé la vuelta a al manzana, por favor- pidió Sherlock al taxista.

Este gruñó, pero en lugar de detener el coche siguió avanzando y giró en la esquina. Localicé la parte trasera del almacén: un patio rodeado por una tapia de unos dos metros de alto. Había luz en la única ventana del segundo piso. Podía sentir la adrenalina en mis venas y el corazón latiéndome más deprisa. "El campo de batalla de Londres", había dicho Mycroft. Qué razón tenía.

Miré a Sherlock, él me miró también y asintió.

-Pare aquí.

Mary pagó al taxista y nos bajamos. Sin hablar, Sherlock nos indicó que nos escondiéramos unos metros calle arriba, donde no llegaba la luz de la farola y nos podíamos fundir con las sombras. Una vez allí miró su reloj y nos dijo:

-Faltan quince minutos para la hora. John, tú entrarás por detrás. A las diez en punto Mary llamará a la puerta delantera. Su misión, Mary, es conseguir que no cierren la puerta tras sus talones. Deje caer algo, el móvil, las llaves, justo cuando esté entrando: debe darme unos segundos para conseguir entrar con usted. ¿Será un problema?

-No, desde luego que no.

Mary tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes. Imagino que como yo. Los nervios habían pasado y la adrenalina estaba haciendo su efecto.

Se quedó allí en la sombra mientras Sherlock me aupaba por la tapia del patio trasero. Comprobé primero que no hubiera moros en la costa. Era una zona de almacenaje al aire libre, con unas lonas cubriendo pilas de neumáticos, algunos hierbajos crecidos entre las baldosas y poco más. Entonces vi el punto luminoso de un cigarrillo cerca de la única puerta que daba al patio. Bajé la cabeza. Sherlock soltó un gruñido, quejándose por el peso, pero le hice un gesto para que guardara silencio. Volví a asomar la cabeza, con mucho cuidado. Había un solo hombre, y estaba mirando su móvil. Acabó de enviar un mensaje, guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y tiró lo que quedaba del cigarrillo hacia el patio, sin mirar siquiera en mi dirección. Desapareció tras la puerta. Entonces aproveché para alzarme todo lo que pude y pasar una pierna sobre el muro. Me dejé caer en el patio con todo el cuidado posible. Me pareció que el golpe había sonado tan fuerte como un choque de trenes; me escondí tras las montañas de neumáticos, tirando sin querer dos de los más altos. Dos hombres salieron al momento.

-Solo se han caído unos neumáticos, relájate, hombre- dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Y se han caído solos?

-Habrá sido un gato. O solos, no están tan bien puestos. Venga, tira pa'dentro, que casi es la hora.

En cuanto desaparecieron por la puerta decidí que ya podía darme prisa. Si trepaba por la otra pila de neumáticos, podía subir hasta la ventana del segundo piso, que tenía un pequeño balcón de apenas dos palmos de ancho. "Debería haber traído una cuerda. ¿Por qué nunca llevo una cuerda?", pensé.

La pila llegaba justo a la altura, pero estaba un poco lejos del balcón. Me alargué todo lo que pude, pero solo conseguía rozar los barrotes del balcón. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacer balancear toda la montaña de neumáticos. Naturalmente, justo en el momento en que conseguí asirme con firmeza con ambas manos, la pila en la que me aguantaba se vino abajo. Me metí en el balcón ágilmente y saqué la pistola, justo cuando un enorme hombre de color asomaba todo el cuerpo por la ventana para investigar el ruido. Le golpeé con la culata de la pistola y le empujé para que cayera al patio. Me colé todo lo rápido que pude por la ventana, que daba a una sala larga y estrecha, una especia de despacho destartalado con un camastro y una tele. La pared opuesta a la ventana tenía un ventanal abierto sobre el piso de abajo. Me asomé con cuidado, justo para ver dos cosas a la vez: por una parte, tres hombres armados corrían alarmados hacia el patio, saliendo por la puerta por la que les había visto salir antes a fumar y a investigar. Por otra parte, Sherlock y Mary estaban ejecutando el plan. Mary se agachó a recoger su bolso del quicio de la puerta de entrada mientras un hombre mayor le abría la puerta, con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa, y otro hombre apuntaba a Mary con una pistola, escondido tras la puerta. Disparé a esta último en el brazo, y al mismo tiempo Sherlock se abalanzó como un tornado dentro del almacén, dejando KO al hombre mayor de un cabezazo y arrastrando a Mary tras el débil parapeto del sofá.

Yo fui a la ventana del patio y conseguí incrustarle una bala a otro de los secuaces en la pierna. Volví a la ventana del almacén, pero se las estaban apañando bien: Sherlock desarmó y lanzó al suelo a los dos matones que no se decidían por el patio ni por el almacén, y Mary cargó a bolsazos contra el hombre al que yo había herido en el brazo, evitando que volviera a coger el arma con la izquierda, y reduciéndolo a una pelota humana, hecho un ovillo en un rincón intentando cubrirse con las piernas y el brazo sano.

Hora de llamar a Lestrade.

* * *

Antes de las once de la noche estábamos todos en comisaría: Mary Morstan (haciendo su declaración), Sherlock (interrumpiendo la declaración para añadir algo con gesto triunfal), yo (intentando reconfortar a una aturdida pero excitada Mary, que en realidad no necesitaba que la reconfortaran, pero que igualmente dejaba que le cogiera la mano), los seis matones (varios de ellos atendidos en la enfermería en esos momentos, el resto preparados para declarar), y Lestrade que nos miraba a los tres con el gesto fruncido y paraba y rebobinaba la grabadora cada vez que Sherlock intervenía y le fastidiaba la grabación.

-Sherlock, por favor… Después te tomaré declaración a ti, ¿puedes hacer el favor de no interrumpir?

-La verdad es que ya he acabado, Detective Inspector Lestrade- dijo Mary-. Eso es todo lo que sé. De hecho, el señor Holmes sabe de todo esto mucho más que yo, por lo que parece…

-Ya, bueno- respondió Lestrade-. El señor Holmes siempre tiene que saber más que nadie.

-¡Es mi trabajo!- protestó Sherlock-. Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Lestrade.

Lestrade miró su libreta de notas y cambió la cinta de la grabadora.

-En este caso es algo bueno, Sherlock. Aunque todavía no entiendo por qué os habéis colado en la guarida de una banda de atracadores sin protección policial, y más si sabías exactamente lo que te ibas a encontrar dentro. ¡La señorita Morstan podía haber resultado herida!

-¡La hemos protegido muy bien! No somos unos aficionados.

-¡En ningún momento ha corrido peligro, yo los cubría desde arriba!- corroboré yo.

-Esa es otra- suspiró Lestrade, cansado-. Ahora me tocará rellenar otro informe explicando por qué un civil ha disparado tres balas en una propiedad privada.

Sherlock se giró hacia mi, acusador.

-¿Tres balas? Solo has herido a dos.

-Dos aciertos de tres disparos está muy bien, Sherlock- gruñí-. Los hombres del patio se movían, ¿sabes?, y estaba muy oscuro.

-Estás perdiendo puntería. Deberías revisarte la vista.

-¡A mi vista no le pasa nada!- exclamé, ultrajado.

A mi lado, Mary se rió, y Lestrade carraspeó para llamar nuestra atención.

-Bueno… Tenéis suerte de que tu hermano entierra bajo una montaña de papeleo cualquier investigación sobre vuestras actividades, o ya habríais tenido problemas, Sherlock.

-Después de declarar, quiero estar presente durante el interrogatorio de esos hombres.

-¡Sherlock!- gritó Lestrade-. ¡Eso es ilegal! Es un caso en el que estás implicado, además; no puede ser.

-¡Pero este caso no ha acabado!- protestó Sherlock-. ¡Tengo que seguir con la investigación!

-¿Cómo que no ha acabado? A estos hombres se los busca por infinidad de atracos, son una organización que opera en Londres desde finales de los años 80. Ahora, con vuestro testimonio, los podemos acusar además de intento de asesinato. Van a pasar muchos años en prisión, ¿no es suficiente?

-Pero, Detective Inspector- intervino Mary, con la voz calmada-, el señor Holmes tiene razón. Aun no hemos descubierto qué tiene que ver esta banda con mi padre. ¡Necesito saber más!

Sherlock y yo nos miramos.

-En realidad- carraspeé-, sospechamos que esta banda contrató a tu padre para ejecutar un atraco a una joyería. En 1991. Tu padre y su socio desaparecieron, y es posible… es posible que se marcharan del país sin entregar su parte a la banda, y por eso lo estuvieran buscando.

Mary abrió de nuevo sus ojazos sorprendidos, y me soltó la mano de golpe. No me había dado cuenta de que todavía sostenía su mano. Qué embarazoso.

-¡Pero John! ¿Cuándo pensabais contármelo?

-En cuanto averiguáramos algo más sobre la banda, desde luego- contestó Sherlock-. Venga, Lestrade, te he capturado a una banda de atracadores, y prácticamente te los he metido en la celda. Déjame estar presente en el interrogatorio.

No sé cómo lo consiguió, pero al final Lestrade cedió. Hizo pasar al líder de la banda (el que yo había herido en el brazo) a una sala de interrogatorios con una pared de espejo transparente por el lado contrario, y allí estábamos, sin perder detalle, la sargento Donovan, Sherlock, yo, y también Mary, que se había puesto como una fiera cuando Lestrade insistió en que seguramente no le convenía estar allí y escuchar lo que dijeran de su padre.

Lestrade parecía agotado; era más de la una de la madrugada, y con toda seguridad el detective inspector llevaba allí desde las nueve de la mañana. Hizo como que se rascaba la oreja izquierda; en realidad se ajustó el auricular que llevaba oculto discretamente.

-Empieza, Lestrade, no tenemos todo el día- dijo Sherlock al micrófono que teníamos sobre la mesa.

Lestrade lanzó una mirada asesina al espejo y puso en marcha la grabación de la sala. Primero le preguntó al detenido sus datos y le leyó la lista de cargos. El hombre permaneció callado, no negó ni afirmó ninguno de los cargos. Al acabar la lista (larguísima, me quedé impresionado) se ocupó al fin de nuestro caso.

-En la mañana de 6 de agosto de 2012, envió un email a la señorita Mary Morstan, en respuesta a un anuncio clasificado publicado por ella el domingo anterior en el Sunday Telegraph. En el anuncio, la señorita Morstan pedía información sobre su padre, el capitán Joseph Morstan, desaparecido de su hogar en 1991. ¿Cuál fue el motivo de su email?

El hombre levantó la mirada furiosa de la mesa y miró a Lestrade. Era un tipo duro, de unos cincuenta y cinco años, bajo pero de aspecto peligroso y mirada glacial.

-¿No pueden condenarme por un atraco de hace más de veinte años, verdad?

Lestrade miró su libreta y se lo confirmó.

-Si te refieres al atraco a la Joyería Jocelyn en 1991, ha prescrito. Os llevasteis 650.000 libras de botín.

-¡Mentira!- gritó el hombre, golpeando con el puño en la mesa-. ¡No vimos un penique! ¡Ese maldito cabrón, Morstan, se lo llevó todo, él y su socio "El patillas"! Lo teníamos vigilado, pero nos engañó. Consiguieron salir del país, ni siquiera pasaron por su casa, le estábamos esperando allí. Morstan no volvió a llamar ni a escribir nunca a su familia, fue como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

-¿Por eso escribió a su hija?

-¡Claro! Cuando vi el anuncio en el Telegraph, dejé pasar cinco días y me puse en contacto con ella. Supuse que, si el maldito embustero traidor estaba de nuevo en Inglaterra, correría a hacer las paces con su hija. O él, o su socio, eran uña y carne esos dos. ¡Si hubiera conseguido a la chica, ahora mismo tendría a Morstan!

Lestrade dudó y miró hacia nosotros, pero Sherlock estaba observando, pensativo, y no añadió nada.

-Entonces… ¿no ibais a matar a la chica?

-Quizá. Si no tenía información útil, desde luego no nos servía para nada. Y si nos llevaba al traidor… matar a la hijita delante suyo hubiera sido una venganza muy dulce, ¡vaya que sí!

Soltó una risotada, que terminó tan bruscamente como había empezado.

Sherlock se levantó y le dijo al micrófono:

-Que te dé todos los datos posibles sobre Morstan y "El patillas" de la época del robo: direcciones conocidas, teléfonos, bares que frecuentaban, nombres de amigos, hobbys, ¡todo! Envíame un email mañana con toda la información que le saques. ¡Nos vamos, John!


	3. Capítulo tres

**El signo de los cuatro**

Capítulo 3

BLOG PERSONAL DEL DR. WATSON

Era ya media mañana cuando llegó el email de Lestrade. Yo me acababa de levantar y hojeaba con desgana las ofertas de trabajo del periódico. Realmente, debería ponerme en serio a buscar un empleo. Odio esa indolencia que se apodera de mi cuando no tengo unos horarios que cumplir: levantarme a las once de la mañana, ducharme y pasarme las horas hasta la comida tirado en el sillón con una taza de té en la mano, poniendo mi blog al día en el mejor de los casos. Sherlock no me animaba mucho a ser activo: allí lo tenía, todavía en pijama, tirado en el sofá con mi portátil sobre el pecho. En realidad estaba pensando, mirando fijamente un punto del techo, pero de vez en cuando se le ocurría algo y comprobaba un dato en el ordenador.

El resto del día, si no había avances en el caso, sería más o menos igual: prepararía algo ligero para comer, después saldría un rato a estirar las piernas, al supermercado si hacía falta algo para el piso, o al parque si no tenía ninguna excusa mejor. Consideré ir a hacer footing, me haría sentir mejor, más relajado. Después preparar la cena y quizá luego bajar a tomar un par de cervezas al pub. Mike Stamford y sus amigos solían estar, vivían muy cerca. "Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida", pensé. Me pasé las manos por la cabeza. Me pregunté cómo serían las cosas si viviera con una chica en vez de con Sherlock. La imagen de Mary me vino enseguida a la cabeza. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Seguramente las cosas no serían muy diferentes y, sin embargo, no tendrían nada que ver. ¿Las mismas cosas, sus rutinas diarias, compartidas por una sonriente Mary? Firmaría en cualquier momento. Descubrir cuáles eran sus platos favoritos para sorprenderla. O llegar a casa del trabajo y encontrar una comida deliciosa y velas en la mesa. Pasear juntos al atardecer, compartiendo sueños. Salir los fines de semana con mis amigos y sus parejas.

-Vuelve al planeta Tierra, John- exclamó Sherlock. Su tono era… ¿despectivo? Sentí como las mejillas me ardían. Estaba seguro de que Sherlock había seguido el curso de mis pensamientos y se estaba burlando de ellos. Era imposible, claro, pero aun así, estaba seguro.-. Ha llegado el informe de Lestrade. No es que haya conseguido mucho, pero al menos tenemos por dónde seguir la investigación. Hay una lista de pubs donde Morstan y "El Patillas" solían ir, así que se acabó el descanso. Tendrás que quedarte sin tu paseo por el parque.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido mientras pasaba por mi lado rumbo a su dormitorio. Decididamente despectivo. "Ahora sé cómo se siente Anderson", pensé, avergonzado por su mirada. Pero al momento reaccioné y fui a hablarle a su puerta cerrada.

-¡Eh, un momento! ¡No soy Anderson, no me hables con ese tono!

-¿Con qué tono?- preguntó Sherlock desde dentro.

-Ya lo sabes, como si me perdonaras la vida.

El teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo. No reconocí el número, pero cuando respondí me llegó la voz agradable y dulce de Mary.

-Hola, John. Llamaba para preguntarte si tenéis algo.

-Sí… No es mucho, unos pubs que tu padre y su amigo solían frecuentar, vamos a ir ahora por si conseguimos sacar algo de información.

Sherlock salió de su dormitorio ya vestido y pasó por mi lado camino del cuarto de baño para acabar de arreglarse. Oyó mi conversación con Mary y meneó la cabeza, como dejándome por imposible.

-John, ¿te importaría que fuera con vosotros? Quiero ayudar, prometo que no os molestaré, no abriré la boca si no queréis.

-¿Por qué no?- respondí, sonriendo. ¡Ah, mi pequeña venganza, servida en bandeja!-. Te envío por SMS la dirección del primer pub, quedamos allí en media hora, más o menos.

Nos despedimos y colgué. Entré en la sala de estar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sherlock salió del baño con la palabra "afrenta" escrita en la cara. Me reí con ganas.

* * *

Los tres primeros pubs estaban en Southwark, bastante cerca entre si, así que empezamos por ellos. Sherlock no estaba precisamente entusiasmado por la presencia de Mary, pero fue amable con ella. En los dos primeros pubs no tuvimos suerte: los dueños regentaban el negocio hacía menos de diez años. En el tercero, nos atendió un hombre de unos sesenta y cinco años que, por lo visto, llevaba toda la vida al frente del pub. Sin embargo, miró las fotos de Joseph Morstan y de "El Patillas" y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero no me suenan. Por aquí pasa mucha gente, ¿saben? Y además, ¿dice usted que venían por aquí hace más de veinte años? ¿Cómo voy a acordarme después de tanto tiempo?

Mary y yo nos miramos con la decepción pintada en el rostro. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa con un refresco y unas patatas fritas, y saqué del bolsillo la lista de pubs para tachar este.

-Bueno- suspiré-, pues nos acabamos la bebida y cogemos el metro, si os parece… A ver, el siguiente pub, que quede cerca de aquí…

-¡Oh, déjalo ya, John!- exclamó Sherlock. Mary y yo le miramos con la boca abierta. Sherlock se agachó sobre su té y bajó la voz todo lo que pudo-. El dueño está mintiendo. Sabe algo sobre "El Patillas", pero no nos lo dirá, no se fía de nosotros.

-¿Cómo lo sabe, señor Holmes?- preguntó Mary en el mismo tono de voz. Me sentí como un conspirador: los tres hablando en susurros inclinados sobre la mesa.

-Su vista se ha detenido más de lo necesario sobre la foto de Jack "El Patillas" y los ojos le han brillado un momento: le conoce. Y si no quiere hablar, significa que está al tanto de sus actividades delictivas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunté-. No nos dirá nada.

Los ojos de Sherlock se pasearon por el local.

-Mary, tendrá que hacerlo usted.

-¿Yo?

-El hijo del dueño no le ha quitado ojo desde que hemos entrado. No se ha metido en la conversación ni le ha preguntado nada a su padre, pero han compartido una mirada significativa, así que posiblemente sabe algo. Usted… podría usar sus "armas de mujer" para sacarle información.

Mary se echó atrás en su silla, abandonando la posición de confabuladora.

-¡Eso es muy machista, Sherlock!-siseó.

Sherlock pareció ofendido.

-Créame, si el hijo del dueño fuera una mujer, yo mismo lo haría.

Mary me miró en busca de confirmación.

-Oh, sí- dije yo-, sí que lo haría.

-Pero desgraciadamente nadie en este local me encuentra atractivo- siguió Sherlock mirando las caras que nos rodeaban. Hasta que llegó a una mujer de unos cincuenta años que le miraba desde la barra con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios-. Vale, nadie _útil_ me encuentra atractivo.

Mary respiró hondo y tomó una determinación.

-Está bien. ¡Qué demonios, lo haré!

Se levantó de la mesa y fue directamente a la barra, sentándose en un taburete justo frente al hijo del dueño, que la miraba sorprendido.

-Felicidades, Sherlock- le dije, mientras fingíamos no mirar ni escuchar a Mary y al camarero.

-¿Por qué?

-Has conseguido dejar de ser el "señor Holmes".

Los dos reímos y aguzamos el oído.

-Gracias por la invitación…- estaba diciendo Mary.

-Jerry- contestó el hombre. Debía tener la misma edad que Mary-. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Danielle.

-Qué bonito.

-Oye, Jerry, ¿sabes de algún sitio que esté bien para ir esta noche? Con música en directo, si puede ser. Es que solo voy a estar un par de noches, y mis amigos son… un poco aburridos.

Jerry nos miró. Me concentré en mirar los cubitos de hielo de mi coca cola. Sherlock fingía trastear con su móvil, como siempre.

-¿Ninguno de los dos es tu novio ni nada? Perdona, qué directo soy.

Mary se rió.

-No, no pasa nada. Son amigos de la universidad. Yo vivía en Londres de pequeña, pero nos mudamos a Manchester hace muchos años.

-Ah, y estás enseñándoles el Londres auténtico, ya veo. Pues se me ocurre un sitio fantástico donde podrías ir esta noche. Si quieres quedamos para ir juntos, está un poco escondido.

-¡Claro, perfecto!

El chico garabateó su número de teléfono en una libretita, arrancó la hoja y se la tendió a Mary.

-El caso es que- siguió ella- mi padre murió hace dos años, de cáncer, y quería aprovechar el viaje para saludar a alguno de sus amigos y darle la noticia.

-¡Oh, cuánto lo siento!

-Gracias. Papá era bastante desordenado y no conseguimos encontrar los teléfonos ni las direcciones de sus amigos, cuando murió. Mamá se acordaba de haber venido aquí con él y con un par de amigos, por lo visto eran clientes habituales.

-¿Por eso le habéis enseñado las fotos a mi padre? Bueno, uno de los dos no me suena de nada, pero el otro es Jack, un hombre que viene una vez al mes desde siempre, que yo recuerde.

-¿De verdad? Y no sabrás si vive cerca…

-Creo que él vive fuera de Londres, pero estás de suerte: su madre vive aquí encima, en el tercer piso. Solo tienes que llamar al timbre y pedirle el teléfono de su hijo.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Jerry!

Mary se levantó del taburete y se giró en redondo.

-Nos vemos esta noche, ¿eh?- se despidió el chico.

Sherlock y yo nos levantamos también y fuimos hacia la calle.

-¡Sí!- exclamé, con la adrenalina de nuevo latiendo en mis sienes-. ¡Lo has hecho genial, Mary!

-Un buen trabajo, Mary- sonrió Sherlock. Pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de fastidio cuando nos cruzamos en la puerta con el dueño, que entraba en ese momento y nos dedicó una mirada recelosa.

-¿Qué pasa, Sherlock?- preguntó Mary.

-Espero que nada. ¡Vamos!

El portal estaba abierto, así que subimos al trote hasta el tercer piso. Sherlock llamó al timbre y le indicó por gestos a Mary que hablase ella con la anciana.

La puerta se abrió un palmo y asomó la mujer, de unos ochenta años. Nos miró a los tres fijamente, asustada, y gritó:

-¡No sé nada de mi hijo! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Es un buen hombre, dejen de buscarlo de una vez!

Y nos cerró de nuevo la puerta. Sherlock maldijo con los dientes apretados. Volvimos a bajar a al calle, Mary y yo abatidos, Sherlock con su máscara impenetrable que supuse quería decir que estaba pensando furiosamente. Al llegar a la calle nos detuvimos y nos miramos.

-¿Qué hacemos, Sherlock?- pregunté-. Tenemos dos locales más que visitar.

Sherlock echó a andar, buscando con la mirada un taxi.

-Volvemos a Baker Street. Tengo algo que hacer. Yo solo.

* * *

Al final, Sherlock volvió solo a Baker Street (ya que se negaba a dar más detalles, consideré que de poca ayuda le iba a ser yo), y Mary y un servidor nos fuimos a comer algo. Elegimos un pequeño restaurante de la zona, sencillo pero agradable, y después la acompañé al centro a hacer unas compras. Nos despedimos en una estación de metro hacia las cinco de la tarde: íbamos en direcciones diferentes y tomábamos distintas líneas. Ambos consultamos nuestros móviles justo antes de separarnos: ningún mensaje de Sherlock, todavía.

Cuando llegué a Baker Street, el piso estaba desierto, por lo que bajé a visitar a la señora Hudson. Me ofreció un té y una cena temprana, y acepté gustoso. Estábamos acabando el delicioso curry de la señora Hudson (_realmente_ delicioso) y viendo un concurso por la tele, cuando al fin oímos la puerta de entrada. Corrí a asomarme a saludar a Sherlock y me quedé helado en la puerta.

Apoyado en el vestíbulo había un hombre de unos sesenta y cinco años, con el pelo ralo, y una nariz bulbosa de bebedor habitual. Llevaba un traje deslucido que seguramente databa de los años setenta, y unos zapatos que también habían visto tiempos mejores. Me llevé la mano instintivamente a la cinturilla trasera del pantalón; mi pistola estaba arriba, en el piso. Le miré de arriba abajo, y concluí que le podía. Antes de que el intruso pudiera reaccionar, cargué contra él, le tiré al suelo y le inmovilicé, retorciéndole un brazo en la espalda.

-¡John!- gritó una voz ronca-. ¡Qué haces!

-¡John! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

La segunda voz pertenecía a la señora Hudson, que observaba el forcejeo desde su puerta, muy alterada.

-¡Señora Hudson, llame a Scotland Yard!

Puse el codo sobre la cabeza del maleante y la apreté contra el suelo, mientras con la otra mano tiraba más del brazo que le tenía aprisionado.

-Señora Hudson, muévase, y de paso tráigame algo con lo que atarlo.

La mujer desapareció tras la puerta de su piso.

-Joooooooooohn… -me llegó el murmullo ahogado desde el suelo.

Aflojé la presión sobre la cabeza del individuo para permitirle hablar.

-John…- la voz, quebrada, era casi inaudible-. Soy yo, Sherlock, suéltame de una vez…

-Debes creerte que soy imbécil- siseé, volviendo a apretarle contra el suelo-, ¿crees que no soy capaz de reconocer a mi mejor amigo? Guárdate las explicaciones para la policía, o para Sherlock, si llega antes.

El murmullo me llegó de nuevo. Volví a aflojar para que hablase.

-Soy yo, solo me he disfrazado- farfulló. Eso todavía me convenció más: Sherlock no farfulla, siempre habla con absoluta seguridad y confianza en si mismo, como si fuera el rey del mundo, no como un indigno ladronzuelo suplicando clemencia-. ¿No reconoces mi voz?

-Pues no… Ahorra saliva, solo estás empeorando tu situación. ¡Señora Hudson! ¿Encuentra ya algo para atarle? ¡Unos trapos de cocina servirán!

Mientras levantaba la cabeza para hablar en la dirección de la puerta de la señora Hudson, el intruso murmuró:

-Tendré que demostrártelo.

Y lo siguiente que recuerdo es un codazo en la boca del estómago que me dejó boqueando en busca de oxígeno durante algunos segundos, rematado por un cabezazo que provocó que soltara mi presa y me hizo dar con la espalda contra el suelo. El viejo se montó a horcajadas sobre mi y me sujetó ambas muñecas con un brazo, dejándome absolutamente inmovilizado, tratando de recuperar el aire y de descubrir qué demonios había pasado. Con la mano libre el hombre se hurgaba la barbilla. Empezó a tirar de una telilla de plástico hacia arriba. Me soltó los brazos para poder tirar de aquello con ambas manos. Yo seguía inmovilizado, por la sorpresa esta vez. Y entonces me di cuenta de que aquel tipo seguía hablando:

-…No me cansaré de decirte que ves, pero no observas, John… La verdad está siempre ante tus ojos, y los detalles son siempre tan evidentes… y aun así te dejas seducir por las apariencias, los detalles fútiles tan fáciles de falsear, en lugar de fijarte en las características inalterables… El velo de Maya, John, lo que ves es solo el velo de Maya, el engaño de tus sentidos, y cuando levantas el velo…

Mis ojos observaron fascinados cómo el hombre retiraba de su cara aquella segunda piel, repulsiva y atrayente como una piel de serpiente, y debajo de ella, asomaba, naturalmente…

-¡Sherlock!- exclamé, boquiabierto.

-¡Voilá!- exclamó a su vez mi amigo, tirando la falsa piel con gesto teatral.

Justo en ese momento apareció la señora Hudson con unos trapos anudados entre si. Nos miró a ambos con los ojos como platos.

-¿Chicos? Emmm… quizá… quizá deberíais subir a vuestro piso, ¿eh? Más cómodo, ¿no os parece?

Miré a Sherlock y me di cuenta de que estaba tumbado en el suelo con mi compañero montado a horcajadas sobre mis caderas. Sherlock me miró, azorado y rojo hasta las orejas (no muy diferente a como debía estar yo, supongo), y se puso de pie de un salto, tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a levantar. Yo rechacé su mano (suficiente contacto físico por un día, gracias), y me levanté apoyándome en la pared, palpándome la cabeza donde había recibido el cabezazo y donde mi nuca había chocado contra el suelo. Sherlock, estoicamente, empezó a subir la escalera, muy erguido, aunque yo sabía que el hombro por lo menos debía dolerle un horror. Le seguí, dirigiendo una mirada apologética a la señora Hudson. Cuando ya estábamos en el rellano, abriendo la puerta de nuestro piso, la señora Hudson reaccionó:

-¡John! ¿Dónde está ese maleante? ¿Le ha echado Sherlock?

Mi amigo y yo nos miramos y se nos escapó la risa. Nos reímos un buen rato mientras nos llegaba la voz de la señora Hudson, que seguía haciendo descubrimientos.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Una rata, chicos! ¡En el portal! Ah, no… Es… ¿pelo? Emmm… ¡Sherlock, podrías bajar un momento! Aquí hay otra cosa rara, parece… plástico… pero no. Cariño, ¿te has dejado uno de tus experimentos aquí abajo?

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy, prometo subir muy prontito el siguiente capítulo! Si os ha gustado (o no) dejadme vuestros comentarios, que de verdad se agradece un poco de feedback!**


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**El signo de los cuatro**

Capítulo 4

BLOG PERSONAL DEL DR. WATSON

A la mañana siguiente, tomamos el tren de las 6:15 hacia Ewhurst, ya que Sherlock quería asegurarse de que podríamos hablar con Jack "El Patillas" antes de que saliese hacia su trabajo o sus quehaceres diarios. Así que preparé una mochila pequeña con bocadillos, un libro y una muda: con Sherlock, uno sabe a qué hora sale de casa, pero nunca cuándo volverá.

La noche anterior, tomando un té antes las ventanas abiertas de la sala de estar, me explicó que había usado con la anciana una historia similar a la que Mary usó con el camarero: se hizo pasar por un amigo de su hijo que quería comunicarle la muerte de otro amigo común. La mujer fue muy amable, le invitó a pasar a tomar el té, le enseñó los álbumes de fotos familiares y su colección de caracolas. Muchas se las había enviado por correo su hijo, desde distintas partes del mundo ("No, no conservaba los sobres, John, no todo el mundo es tan atento a los detalles como Mary Morstan"). Después de aguantar estoicamente más de dos horas, Sherlock al fin le pidió la dirección de su hijo. La pobre mujer se la dio, y añadió una fiambrera de plástico con dulces caseros para que se la entregara a Jack ("Y dígale que me llame más a menudo, ya sabe que con mi vista me cuesta mucho llamar por teléfono"). Sherlock incluso se encontró en el portal con el dueño del bar pero, naturalmente, no le reconoció.

Yo me reí ante eso.

-¡Ni tu madre te hubiera reconocido, Sherlock! Ya viste que ni la señora Hudson ni yo lo hicimos. No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan buen actor.

Sherlock se levantó riendo y me indicó que le siguiera a su habitación. Yo me quedé parado en la puerta de su sanctasanctórum: En Baker Street, los dormitorios eran terreno privado. Bueno, el suyo lo era; es evidente que Sherlock entraba en el mío a curiosear cada vez que le venía en gana. Levanté las cejas al observar el caos reinante. ¿Cómo encontraba Sherlock sus cosas cada mañana? Pero cuando abrió su armario, vi que el interior tenía más en común con el archivo de casos de la sala de estar: bajo un aparente caos, había una cierta sensación de orden. En el archivo, el orden no era alfabético, ni cronológico, pero aun así Sherlock siempre encontraba la carpeta del caso que estaba buscando. Un día que estaba aburrido me ofrecí a ordenárselo y me fusiló con la mirada.

-Ya está ordenado, gracias- me dijo.

-¿Y con qué criterio está ordenado? Yo no sería capaz de encontrar nada.

Sherlock sonrió, pero no me dio más explicaciones. Pero en ese momento, en su armario, cuando abrió una de las puertas sí supe exactamente qué había allí. No al primer vistazo, pero de repente vi un uniforme de la policía londinense. Encima, plegado, algo que parecía un mono de obrero, y en el estante de arriba, un sinfín de sombreros y gorros, amontonados unos sobre otros. Alargué la mano y bajé, al azar, un casco de minero con lámpara frontal. Me lo probé, divertido.

-¿Qué tal estoy?

-Bien, bien. Espera, ponte esto-. Y, sin esperar respuesta, me levantó el casco y me colocó algo que parecía un peluquín. Sus manos se movieron rápidamente mientras me colocaba otros complementos. Fui vagamente consciente de recibir unas cejas postizas, un pendiente y un pañuelo de cuello-. Ya estás listo, mírate ahora.

Lo hice. Desde el espejo me miró un desconocido con cara de imbécil. Me giré enfadado hacia Sherlock.

-¡Muy gracioso!

Mi amigo repuso, compungido:

-¡Si es un disfraz perfecto! ¡No aprecias mis dotes teatrales!

Llegamos al pueblo antes de las ocho de la mañana. Encontramos la dirección de Jack "El Patillas" enseguida; vivía en la calle principal. Llamamos al timbre y aun estaba en casa. Nos abrió, con cara sorprendida, sin afeitar y aun en bata.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Abogados?

-No, señor Garrison, somos amigos de Mary Morstan- contestó Sherlock, empujando la puerta con suavidad y colándose dentro-. No le importa que pasemos un momento, ¿verdad?

-Pues… pues la verdad es que no es un buen momento, tengo que vestirme para ir a trabajar.

Aproveché el momento de duda del hombre para seguir a Sherlock dentro de la casa. Jack (el "señor Garrison", por lo visto) nos fulminó con la mirada, cerró la puerta detrás nuestro y nos guió hacia la parte trasera, una pequeña cocina- sala de estar abarrotada de trastos, con una galería porticada que daba sobre el patio trasero.

-Esperen aquí mientras me visto… ¡No toquen nada!

Puso el hervidor en marcha y se fue escaleras arriba. Yo no osaba ni sentarme en aquellas sillas mugrientas, pero Sherlock no perdió el tiempo y, en cuanto el hombre se dio la vuelta, empezó a abrir armarios y cajones.

-¡Sherlock!- siseé.

-Ssssssssh, que te va a oír.

Jack Garrison bajó rápidamente, vestido con tejanos y una camisa de cuadros. Sirvió el té en unas tazas desportilladas y nos indicó con un gesto que nos sentáramos. Sherlock lo hizo sin problemas, yo hice un esfuerzo y conseguí vencer mi aprensión. Esperé a que Jack y Sherlock probaran su té antes de atreverme a beber del mío. Aun así, lo olfateé primero, todo lo disimuladamente que pude. Olía a té y solo a té. Decidí que había probado cosas peores en el ejército.

-Bueno, ustedes dirán… -gruñó Jack.

Sherlock le hizo un resumen del caso: le explicó cómo Mary se había puesto en contacto con nosotros y por qué (pareció alarmado cuando mencionamos las piedras preciosas), el resultado de aquella noche (y aquí Jack soltó un sonoro suspiró acompañado de un "Gracias a Dios"), y la visita a su madre. Jack "El Patillas" sonreía al final del relato.

-Es agradable saber que Bill, el del pub, protege tan bien a mi madre. Es de confianza, sí, señor.

-Yo le engañé- objetó Sherlock.

-Pero es el primero que le saca mi dirección desde que estoy aquí. Y no será porque otros no lo hayan intentado, créame… Les debo una, señor Holmes, por pillar a esos indeseables, me quitan un peso de encima.

Se le veía visiblemente aliviado. Ahora estaría más que dispuesto a colaborar.

-Señor Garrison- intervine-, ahora es su turno de proporcionarnos información. ¿Qué nos puede contar sobre el robo? Recuerde que ha prescrito, ya no puede ser juzgado por él. ¿Dónde se escondieron todos estos años? ¿Qué ha sido de Joseph Morstan?

Garrison gruñó y se bebió el té de un sorbo. Se quedó mirando la taza vacía entre sus manos, pensativo, supuse que decidiendo por dónde empezar. Sherlock le observaba atentamente, sin delatar ninguna emoción.

-El robo no salió como estaba planeado. Ya saben quién lo había ideado y quién nos había proporcionado las armas. Joseph, yo y dos chavales más, de confianza, amigos nuestros desde críos, teníamos que entrar en la joyería y montar el espectáculo. Uno de los encargados de la joyería estaba comprado: tenía que convencer a su compañero para que se tranquilizara y se colaborase, entonces nosotros atábamos y amordazábamos al compañero, él nos abría las vitrinas antirrobo y la caja fuerte, y luego le atábamos a él. Ese era el plan, cada uno se llevaba su parte y todos contentos. Pero el encargado insistió en que encerrásemos a su compañero en la sala de limpieza, para que no viera ni oyera nada. Y, mientras lo hacíamos, el tipo hizo sonar la alarma. En aquel momento, Joseph y yo pensamos que se había rajado, que no se veía capaz de pasarse al otro lado, ¡menudos idiotas éramos! Cogimos cada uno lo primero que pillamos y salimos corriendo. Nos metimos en el coche, nerviosos. Todo el mundo nos miraba, se oían sirenas de policía a lo lejos, la alarma de la joyería hacía un ruido ensordecedor y no nos dejaba pensar. No nos atrevíamos a volver a nuestras casas, el líder de la banda no se iba a creer que no habíamos conseguido vaciar la caja fuerte. Ese hombre nos daba más miedo que la policía.

Gruñí, asintiendo. Le recordaba en la sala de interrogatorios. Yo no me hubiera atrevido a estar a solas con ese tipo sin mi pistola en la mano.

-Así que- siguió- fuimos hasta el puerto y un amigo nos coló en un carguero que estaba a punto de zarpar. Así conseguimos salir del país-. Jack encendió un cigarrillo negro y se quedó pensativo, perdido en sus recuerdos. Sherlock se removió impaciente en su silla y abrió la boca para hablar. Le pisé, bajo la mesa, para que no osara interrumpir. Me miró, enfadado, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Jack continuó-. Nos pasamos tres meses en ese barco. ¡Como polizones!- soltó una risotada-. Conseguimos bajar sin ser vistos en Noruega. Decidimos que lo mejor era permanecer juntos. Fuimos en tren hasta Francia, y una vez allí nos atrevimos a llamar a algunos amigos para tantear el terreno. Nuestro plan inicial era volver a casa, tres meses deberían ser suficientes para que las cosas se hubieran aclarado un poco. Imagínense nuestra sorpresa cuando descubrimos que tanto la policía como la banda nos estaban buscando por un botín de 650.000 libras. ¡Ja!

Fruncí el ceño, ligando cabos. Sherlock se me adelantó, como siempre.

-Debieron darse cuenta del plan del encargado de la joyería en el momento del robo, Jack, tres meses más tarde el pájaro ya habría volado.

-Evidentemente, señor Holmes, pero me temo que nosotros no fuimos tan rápidos pensando. Y estábamos muy asustados.

-Así que se quedaron en Francia definitivamente- dijo Sherlock.

-Sí. Encontramos trabajo como estibadores en Calais. Los cuatro juntos. Pero yo solo me quedé un año, Bill me llamó para decirme que mi padre había muerto y que mi madre no estaba bien. No me atreví a volver a Londres, pero conseguí esta casa y Bill me trajo a mi madre aquí una temporada, hasta que se recuperó. Después tuvo que volver a Londres; Bill me dijo que la casa de mi madre seguía vigilada y que estaban empezando a preguntar demasiado. Así que, para no levantar sospechas, mi madre volvió a su vida normal y yo me limité a visitarla de vez en cuando, disfrazado, y normalmente en el pub, no en casa. Conseguí trabajo en un almacén de carne, aquí en el pueblo, y me he mantenido fuera de problemas desde entonces.

-¿Qué hizo con su parte del robo, lo poco que cogió?- preguntó Sherlock.

El viejo hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano.

-Lo que cogí yo no valía más que unos cientos de libras. Lo vendí en Noruega y apenas cubrió mis gastos del viaje hasta Francia. Joseph tuvo más suerte.

-¡Los topacios!- grité yo-. Eso fue lo que robó Joseph Morstan, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Volvió a Inglaterra después de usted?

La forma en que me miró no anticipaba una respuesta muy satisfactoria.

-Joseph Morstan está muerto, señor Watson. Murió de una insuficiencia cardíaca hace seis años.

Sentí mi mandíbula caer. Mary. Pobre Mary. De nuevo iba a ser portador de malas noticias.

-Dénos más datos, Jack- dijo Sherlock secamente-. Nuestra cliente querrá saber cómo murió su padre.

-Vino a verme hace seis años. En Francia, los médicos le habían desahuciado, y quería ver a su mujer y a su hija por última vez. Le escribió una carta a su mujer, pidiéndole permiso para visitarla. Se quedó aquí varias semanas, esperando una respuesta, pero la muy bruja nunca le contestó. Una noche se fue a dormir y ya no se despertó.

-¿Está enterrado aquí, en el cementerio del pueblo? –pregunté, suspicaz.

El hombre asintió.

-Les puedo enseñar la tumba, si quieren. Su hija querrá visitarle, si es que la bruja le deja.

-Vendremos otro día con ella, si no le parece mal, señor Garrison.

-Claro, me encantará verla. Aunque… hay otra cosa.

"El Patillas" parecía angustiado. Sherlock se anticipó a su respuesta.

-¿Ha vendido los topacios que su padre le dejó, verdad? Joseph Morstan le dejó un collar de topacios para que se lo diera a su hija, pero usted necesitaba dinero y vendió algunas de las piedras. Por eso solo le envía un topacio cada año.

Garrison se puso completamente rojo. Me pregunté si tenía problemas con su tensión arterial, no le veía buena cara.

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso, señor Holmes?

-No lo sabía, solo he hecho una suposición lógica. Consiguió dejar las drogas, Garrison, eso está claro, pero el alcohol fue más difícil, ¿verdad? Viendo esta casa y la de su madre, está claro que nunca ha nadado en la abundancia. Con el alcohol, además, como agravante…

-¡Está bien, Holmes, lo admito!- gritó Garrison, levantándose de la mesa y cogiendo su chaqueta de punto-. Tenía deudas, y me quedé unos cuantos topacios, ¿contento? Quedan tres topacios más, pensaba enviárselos a Mary Morstan como hasta ahora, uno cada aniversario de la muerte de su padre, pero si viene ella en persona no tendré ningún problema en entregárselos en mano. Y ahora, si me disculpan, me temo que tengo que irme al trabajo. Ya llego tarde. Y, como muy bien ha señalado, señor Holmes, no puedo permitirme que me despidan.

Hablaba en tono seco y mordaz, pero me pareció más dolido que enfadado. Nos acompañó a la puerta y salió con nosotros. Cerró la puerta con llave, se caló una gorra con visera y se despidió con rapidez, alejándose por la calle principal. Sherlock y yo nos quedamos allí mirando cómo se alejaba, hasta que mi amigo me dio un golpecito en el brazo con el dorso de la mano y me señaló el pub.

Entramos y nos sentamos a una mesa cerca de la ventana. Lo cierto es que estaba bastante hambriento, y prefería algo caliente en vez de mis bocadillos fríos. Además, el olor que llegaba de la cocina era delicioso.

-Pide algo rápido, John, no nos vamos a quedar mucho rato.

Suspiré. Mi gozo en un pozo.

-¿Puedo pedir un sándwich de queso fundido, supongo?

Sherlock asintió, así que pedí mi sándwich y dos tés. Mi compañero seguía pensativo pero no soltaba prenda, hasta que me cansé del silencio y decidí interrogarle.

-¿En qué estás pensando? Yo diría que nuestro trabajo ya ha acabado. ¿Podemos volver a Londres, ir a ver a Mary y darle la dirección del "Patillas"?

Sherlock despertó de su ensimismamiento y parpadeó, extrañado.

-¿Acabado? ¿Volver? ¡Pero si aun acabamos de empezar aquí, John!

-¿Có… Cómo?- pregunté, tartamudeando.

Sherlock miró al techo, poniendo esa expresión de impaciencia y de desespero que pone siempre que tiene que explicar cosas que, para él, son absolutamente obvias. Por desgracia, yo estaba "in albis", y además tenía muchas ganas de volver a Londres y quedar con Mary, así que una buena explicación iba a ser imprescindible.

-Escucha atentamente, John. La verdad, pensaba que ya te habías dado cuenta de que Garrison ocultaba algo más.

-¿Aparte de haber sisado unos cuantos topacios?

-Sí, sí, aparte de eso- me cortó, impaciente-. Hay más. Quizá otro botín; ¡sí, seguramente se trata de eso! Hay algo que cree que Mary podría reclamar, o que nosotros podríamos quitarle… porque no lo posee de forma legal, estoy dispuesto a afirmar que es algo robado. Y- me miró haciendo una pausa dramática- sea lo que sea, está en la casa.

-¡Pero eso no cuadra, Sherlock! ¡Mira el estado de su casa! Si tuviera ese botín del que hablas, haría reformas, cambiaría los muebles, contrataría a alguien para hacer las tareas de la casa…

-Sí, ya he pensado en eso… De acuerdo, entonces el botín está en la casa, ¡pero no pude abrirlo! ¡Eso es! Rápido, John, termina de comer, vamos a entrar otra vez en la casa y a encontrar ese botín.

Mi móvil sonó en ese momento. Mi cara se iluminó al ver el identificador de llamada. Sherlock puso cara de fastidio.

-¡Hola, Mary! ¡Adivina dónde estoy!-. Le hice un resumen de nuestra conversación con Garrison. Pareció molesta cuando le dije que estábamos allí, quizá esperaba acompañarnos en toda la investigación. Sherlock levantó las cejas ante eso, y soltó un "¡Ja!". Intenté no contarle la noticia sobre su padre por teléfono, pero ella lo adivinó, no tenía sentido mentirle. Reaccionó quedándose en silencio.

-¿Mary?- tanteé-, ¿estás bien?

Oí un suspiro al otro lado del móvil.

-Estaré bien, John, no te preocupes. En el fondo me esperaba esto, que estuviera muerto, pero me aferraba a al esperanza de volver a verle.

Escuchó atentamente lo que tenía que ver con la tumba de su padre y lo referente a su "herencia".

-¡Oh, Dios mío, son robadas! ¡Suerte que no las he vendido, supongo que tendré que devolverlas!

-Pues… habrá que consultar con un abogado. El crimen ha prescrito y la joyería seguramente cobró una buena cantidad del seguro.

-Pero ayudará a limpiar un poco el nombre de mi padre, ¿no? Si pudiéramos conseguir el resto de topacios y devolverlos…

No estaba yo muy seguro de que eso sirviera para algo… Le prometí consultarlo con Lestrade. De todas formas, me alegró comprobar la recta moral que seguía Mary, y su insistencia en limpiar el nombre de su padre. Le expliqué que Sherlock y yo íbamos a volver a entrar en casa de Garrison. Sherlock me hizo un signo de unas tijeras con una mano, asentí con la cabeza. Siguió haciendo el signo de las tijeras, con expresión impaciente, y yo le enseñé mi dedo corazón y me giré hasta darle la espalda.

-¡Me estoy perdiendo toda la diversión!- se lamentó Mary.

-No seas así… Te vuelvo a llamar en una hora, en cuanto encontremos algo en casa del "Patillas".

-Está bien, ¡qué remedio! ¿Volveréis a Londres esta noche?

-Supongo que sí. ¿Quieres… Quieres que pase por tu casa cuando lleguemos?

Sherlock bufó detrás de mí. Pero me dio exactamente igual: casi podía OIR a Mary sonreír a través del teléfono.

-Claro- respondió-. Pero llámame en cuanto tengáis algo en esa casa. ¡Tened cuidado!

Me volví hacia Sherlock con una sonrisa triunfal.

-John…

-Sí, lo sé, ya estoy listo, podemos irnos cuando quieras.

-No es eso-. Seguía allí sentado con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos entrelazadas, mirándome fijamente-. John.

-Sherlock- respondí, guardándome el móvil e imitando su postura, los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y el mentón sobre mis manos.

-Si bien puedo comprender, objetivamente, por qué te gusta Mary Morstan… ¿te importaría mantener una relación estrictamente profesional hasta que termine este caso?

Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí a zancadas hacia la puerta.

-¡John!- me llamó Sherlock, sorprendido.

-¿A qué esperas? ¡Date prisa!- contesté-. ¡El caso tiene que estar resuelto esta noche!


	5. Capítulo cinco

**El signo de los cuatro**

Capítulo 5

BLOG PERSONAL DEL DR. WATSON

Mi amigo abrió la puerta de entrada de Garrison mientras yo vigilaba que nadie mirase. Lo hizo tan rápidamente que antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos dentro. Volvíamos a estar en el vestíbulo estrecho y polvoriento que comunicaba con la cocina- sala de estar, donde habíamos estado antes.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- pregunté, mirando el caos que me rodeaba.

-Tú busca aquí abajo, yo iré a los dormitorios.

Y se fue escaleras arriba.

Empecé a buscar por los armarios y cajones.

-¡Sherlock! ¿Qué tengo que buscar exactamente? Lo bueno es que, con este desorden, Garrison ni se va a dar cuenta de que hemos estado registrando su casa… ¡Sherlock! ¿Encuentras algo?

Mi amigo no respondía, para variar, así que continué unos minutos, hasta que ya no sabía dónde más mirar, y decidí subir. Un pequeño distribuidor con tres puertas abiertas revelaba que el piso superior contenía dos pequeños dormitorios y un cuarto de baño. Sherlock estaba en la primera habitación, y tenía una caja metálica encima de la cama.

-¡Ya lo has encontrado! ¡Gracias por no avisarme, Sherlock! Me hubiera perdido la enorme diversión de rebuscar en armarios llenos de mugre y en cajones grasientos.

-No seas gruñón, John…- murmuró-. Estaba debajo de la cama, Garrison no se ha complicado mucho la vida buscando un escondrijo. Fíjate, se abre con cuatro llaves-. Levantó la caja, que estaba abollada y arañada, la sopesó y luego la agitó. Sonó un "tong tong" amortiguado-. La caja es pesada y muy resistente. Han intentado abrirla con un cuchillo, una maza y un disparo, sin éxito. ¡Una buena caja! Lo que hay en su interior no pesa mucho, medio kilo a lo sumo. Yo diría que son billetes y unas cuantas joyas.

-Y Garrison no tiene las llaves.

-No tiene las cuatro.

Sherlock se puso a gatear por la habitación, dando golpecitos con los nudillos por el suelo.

-…Por aquí…- dijo- …en alguna parte… debe haber una baldosa suelta…

Yo miré detrás de los cuadros, unas láminas campestres llenas de telarañas.

-Ya he mirado ahí. Espera, me falta mirar…- se puso de rodillas y observó la cómoda del dormitorio, una antigualla de cuatro cajones. Estudié el mueble con atención.

-¡Sherlock! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Hay marcas en el suelo, como si el mueble se arrastrara hacia adelante de vez en cuando!

Ambos nos abalanzamos sobre la cómoda y tiramos de ella hacia delante, dejando un espacio entre el mueble y la pared.

-¡Bingo!- exclamé, pues en el suelo había una pequeña caja de latón, una vieja tabaquera.

-Cuando el mueble está en su sitio, queda un hueco entre el cajón inferior y el suelo. ¡Lo tenemos, John!-. Sherlock abrió impaciente la caja.

Dentro vislumbré algo brillante. Tiré de la manga de Sherlock, gruñendo, para que me dejara ver.

-¡Son los topacios!- exclamé-. Los tres topacios de Mary.

-Recuerda que son robados, John, no te entusiasmes. No vamos a tocarlos; hemos acordado con Garrison que él se los entregará en persona a Mary.

-¿Y las llaves? Quizá las lleva encima.

-Es una probabilidad- admitió-, pero lo dudo mucho. Creo, más bien, que aquí debajo hay algo más.

Mi amigo palpó el fondo de la caja, una pieza negra de plástico. Forcejeó hasta lograr levantar una de las esquinas, y debajo, al fin, estaban las tres llaves.

-Tres llaves- murmuré-. Tiene tres de las llaves. ¿Dónde estará la cuarta?

-Sé quién la tiene- dijo Sherlock, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose los pantalones-. Pero Garrison nos debe una explicación, ¿no crees? John, coloca la cajita como estaba, vamos a hacerle una visita al "Patillas" a su trabajo. Si nos damos prisa, podemos estar de vuelta en Londres para la hora del té, y con el caso resuelto.

Y salió corriendo de la habitación, escaleras abajo.

-¡Sherlock! ¿Quién tiene la llave? ¿Qué me he perdido?

Media hora más tarde, estábamos delante del almacén de carne donde trabajaba Jack "El Patillas" Garrison. Estaba situado en las afueras del pueblo, y era un edificio de una sola planta, alargado, con un anexo en uno de los extremos, de construcción más reciente, que obviamente alojaba las oficinas. Sherlock entró con la mayor naturalidad por el portón abierto, donde estaban cargando un camión frigorífico. Yo le seguí intentando aparentar la misma seguridad.

-Sherlock… Creo que no podemos estar aquí- murmuré.

-Tú no dejes de andar. Actúa como si entraras aquí todos los días.

-Fantástico, van a pensar que somos inspectores de Sanidad.

Caminamos hasta llegar a una enorme sala de despiece. Decidí que era una suerte que ni a Sherlock ni a mi nos afectara la sangre: el suelo estaba completamente encharcado, con la sangre descendiendo lentamente hacia los desagües que había en el suelo cada pocos metros. Entonces me di cuenta de que destacábamos ligeramente entre toda aquella gente, que iba vestida con botas altas de goma, guantes de goma y mandil de plástico. Todos llevaban, además, una gorra con redecilla en el pelo y una mascarilla en la cara. Sherlock y yo nos miramos, sintiéndonos extrañamente desnudos en nuestra ropa de cada día. Un hombre, ataviado como los demás, se nos acercó.

-Buenos días. Estamos buscando a Jack Garrison…- dijo Sherlock, con su mejor cara de agente de seguros.

-Estoy aquí, Holmes…

Garrison se acercó a nosotros. Yo no le hubiera reconocido vestido de plástico y goma de la cabeza a los pies, pero sus cejas estaban fruncidas por la ira. Nos hizo una seña para que le siguiéramos y salió fuera, a la zona de carga por donde habíamos entrado. Se quitó la mascarilla, la redecilla del pelo y los guantes, y los dejó en un estante al lado del portón. Su cara estaba roja de indignación, y de nuevo temí por su tensión arterial.

-Pensaba que ya habrían vuelto a Londres, señores- nos dijo, masticando las palabras-. El tren de las 12 les hubiera venido perfecto.

-Ah, pero entonces nos hubiéramos perdido la explicación sobre esa caja metálica que hay debajo de su cama… y somos unos chicos muy curiosos.

Garrison perdió todo el color de golpe. Me acerqué a él y le agarré por el brazo. El hombre zozobró unos instantes pero enseguida reaccionó. Le ayudé a sentarse en una caja. Los otros trabajadores le dirigieron una mirada de preocupación, pero Garrison les tranquilizó con un gesto de la mano.

-Ustedes los londinenses siempre tan jodidamente metomentodos… -murmuró-. Veinte años escondido aquí, esperando, para que vengan ahora a descubrirme…

El pobre hombre tenía un aspecto lastimoso, pero Sherlock no le tuvo ninguna lástima y le habló con su tono más glacial.

-Le aconsejo que esta vez nos cuente la verdad, Garrison. El hecho de que el robo de la joyería haya prescrito no quiere decir que la policía haya decidido dejarle en paz para siempre. Estoy seguro de que un poco de vigilancia extra le animaría a mantenerse en el buen camino.

-¡Vigilancia extra! ¡Si aun tengo a esos malditos matones detrás de mis talones, siguiendo todos mis pasos!

Sherlock y yo nos miramos con el rabillo del ojo. O sea, que los matones de la banda sí habían dado con él en el pueblo, contrariamente a lo que nos había dicho antes. ¿Por qué seguirían detrás de él? ¿Pensaban que tenía el botín, después de tanto tiempo? Bastaba ver su ropa o su casa para darse cuenta de que era un pobre hombre.

-Está bien, les contaré la verdad, con una condición- clavó su mirada azul en nosotros, dura y afilada a pesar de la vejez y la debilidad-. Irán a la cárcel y hablarán con el jefe de la banda. Le explicarán la verdad. Y conseguirán que deje de molestarme, a mi y a mi madre. Quiero jubilarme y volver a Londres, al viejo barrio. Quiero vivir tranquilo. ¿Lo harán?

Sherlock y yo asentimos con la cabeza. Garrison suspiró, se levantó y se alejó un poco de la puerta. Encendió un cigarrillo con manos temblorosas y empezó a hablar.

-Todo lo que les expliqué sobre Morstan es verdad, lo juro. Murió mientras dormía. Pero, además de entregarme los topacios para su hija, traía esa caja metálica. Y tres llaves. La suya, y la de los otros dos compañeros. Murieron un par de años antes que él, en un accidente, conduciendo un camión.

-¿Qué hay dentro?- pregunté.

A mi lado, Sherlock tenía la mirada perdida. Era como si estuviera oyendo una historia que ya conocía y de la que hubiera olvidado los detalles. Suspiré y concentré mi atención en Garrison, que no parecía tener muchas ganas de responder. Me acerqué a él, invadiendo su espacio personal, y susurré:

-El Detective Inspector Lestrade es íntimo amigo nuestro, ¿sabe? Una palabra mía o de Sherlock y su vida puede ser de nuevo… muy emocionante.

El viejo se apartó de mi como si le hubiera mordido. Escupió en el suelo y exclamó:

-¡Está bien, está bien! Antes de la joyería ya habíamos participado en un par de robos de la banda. Guardábamos el dinero para montar un hotel- se rió sin ganas-. Qué ilusos. Siempre quisimos montar un negocio, entre los cuatro. A veces, en Francia, hablamos de un refugio de pesca, al lado de un lago. En esa caja está todo nuestro botín. Cuando nos vimos exiliados, decidimos guardarlo hasta que pudiéramos volver a Inglaterra con seguridad. Encargamos esa caja, con cuatro cerraduras. Yo tuve que volver precipitadamente, los chicos me dieron todo el dinero que habían ahorrado en ese año de trabajo, pero la caja se quedó allí.

-¿No cogió su parte? ¿Por qué?- pregunté.

-Porque pensamos que aun no era seguro gastarlo, que levantaría sospechas. Dentro de la caja, además de dinero, hay unos papeles… Nos preocupaba que la banda acabara con nosotros, así que guardábamos algunos documentos que los incriminaban a ellos como organizadores de varios crímenes. Uno de ellos acabó con el asesinato de un policía. No creo que eso prescriba, ¿eh?

Sherlock enarcó las cejas. No soy muy ducho en leyes, pero conozco a un montón de policías. No, no creo que ese tipo de crímenes prescriban jamás.

-Explíquenos qué pasó cuando Joseph Morstan llegó a Inglaterra con la caja y las llaves- exigió Sherlock.

Morstan miró al suelo, huidizo. Di un paso en su dirección. Se sobresaltó y empezó a hablar, aunque era evidente que en aquellos momentos el hombre hubiera preferido que le quitaran una muela sin anestesia.

-Joseph apareció una mañana en mi casa, sin avisar, hace seis años, como les he dicho antes. Hacía muchos años que no nos veíamos, pero no parecía muy cambiado. Me contó que Jimmy y Aidan habían muerto en ese accidente, me enseñó la caja, y las llaves… ¿Y qué pensáis que me dijo entonces? ¿Creéis que me dijo: "Eh, Patillas, viejo amigo, ya hemos esperado bastante, vamos a gastarnos todo esto y a vivirla"? Pues no. El muy capullo quería DEVOLVER el dinero a la policía.

Sherlock y yo nos miramos, incrédulos. Esto ni siquiera él se lo esperaba.

-Estaba obsesionado con la idea de volver a ser un hombre "limpio", y de regresar con su mujer y su hija. Se lo intenté quitar de la cabeza, su mujer no iba a querer saber nada de él, después de tanto tiempo. No se había vuelto a casar, pero ya sabéis, eso no quiere decir nada hoy en día. Y no me equivoqué, la tía no le devolvió las llamadas ni las cartas. Joseph se quedó en mi casa esperando inútilmente, cada día más deprimido y más enfermo.

-¿No escribió a su hija?- pregunté.

Garrison negó con la cabeza.

-Necesitaba hacer las paces con su mujer primero. Creo que le daba miedo ver a su hija después de tantos años. Me dio el collar de topacios, con instrucciones por si él moría.

-¿Y qué pasó con las llaves?- preguntó Sherlock con la misma voz dura de antes.

Garrison cerró los ojos, abatido. Me pareció que realmente apreciaba mucho a Morstan. Esperé no tener que oír que finalmente le había hecho daño. "Otra mala noticia para Mary no, por favor", pensé.

-Discutimos. Luego me sentí culpable, cuando se empezó a sentir enfermo. Se sentía siempre mareado y le dolía la cabeza. Entonces aproveché para quitarle las llaves. Pero solo llevaba encima las dos de Jimmy y Aidan. Faltaba la suya, el viejo zorro me conocía y la había escondido nada más llegar. Yo le… forcé un poco a hablar, pero les juro que no le hice daño, solo le presionaba. Pero cuando le tenía casi convencido… fui una mañana a despertarle pero ya era tarde. Me quedé con la maldita caja y tres llaves.

-¿Y no tiene idea de dónde pudo esconder su llave?- preguntó Sherlock, con media sonrisa.

Le miré, extrañado, y él me devolvió la mirada, esa irritante mirada suya de "¿Ves, John? Tal y como yo te decía". Solo que, como de costumbre, no me había dicho nada.

-La busqué por todo el pueblo, los amigos del pub preguntaron a todo el mundo en Londres, pero nada. Una fortuna debajo de mi cama y sin poder tocarla.

Un hombre se acercó a Garrison y le indicó con un gesto que debía volver al trabajo. Suspiró, aplastó la colilla con el zapato y cogió la mascarilla, los guantes y el gorrito.

-Me vuelvo al trabajo. Ojalá tengan suerte y encuentren la cuarta llave. Aunque devuelvan el dinero a la policía, me gustaría volver a ver el botín, ¿saben? Pero estoy seguro de que el viejo Joseph tiró la dichosa llave al Támesis, eso hubiera sido muy suyo.

Y, con un gesto de cabeza, nos dijo adiós y se volvió dentro de la fábrica. Sherlock se dio la vuelta y echó a andar en dirección al pueblo sin esperar ni un segundo más.

-¡Espera! ¡Sherlock!- grité mientras corría a ponerme a su altura. Los ojos de mi amigo brillaban, y eso solo podía significar que había resuelto el misterio.

Estábamos ya cerca de las primeras casas, y de la estación de tren (donde yo esperaba que nos dirigiéramos), cuando le cogí por el brazo y le hice explicarse:

-Tú sabes dónde está la cuarta llave, ¿verdad?

Sherlock mostraba su mejor sonrisa triunfal.

-¿No es evidente?

Gruñí. ¡Siempre igual!

-No. Para mi no. Así que explícate. ¡Ahora!

En ese momento la sonrisa de mi amigo quedó congelada en su cara de la manera menos natural. Alzó la mano hacia su cuello y se tocó algo que parecía un mosquito. Pero no era un mosquito, o era el mismo tipo de insecto que me picó a mi también justo entonces. Una niebla se posó en mis ojos. Alargué la mano para frotármelos, pero por alguna razón mi mano no encontraba la dirección exacta donde estaban mis ojos. No podía ver a Sherlock, y eso, de alguna manera, era lo que más me alarmaba. Intenté llamarle, pero la lengua no me respondía. De repente mis piernas dejaron de responderme también y empecé a caer, una caída larga, inacabable, que parecía seguir muchísimo tiempo después de que el sonido de un golpe seco, "cloc" llegara a mis oídos, y la niebla se volviera completamente negra.


	6. Capítulo seis

**El signo de los cuatro**

Capítulo 6

BLOG PERSONAL DEL DR. WATSON

Cuando abrí los ojos pensé que seguía durmiendo y que en realidad no los había abierto. Me llevé una mano temblorosa a los ojos, me los froté. Estaba despierto, y mis ojos estaban abiertos, pero la oscuridad era absoluta. Me dolía la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba? Me llevó unos minutos y un esfuerzo considerable recordar qué había pasado. Sherlock y yo estábamos en Ewhurst, volvíamos de hablar con Jack Garrison, caminábamos por un camino entre granjas aisladas y almacenes, acercándonos a la calle principal del pueblo, y de pronto… De pronto nada, la negrura y el dolor de cabeza. Palpé a mi alrededor. Estaba tumbado sobre un suelo de piedra, frío y duro. Un poco húmedo. Toqué tela, y bajo ella carne.

-¿Sherlock?- pregunté. Quizá aun estaba inconsciente. Insistí, sacudiendo lo que fuera que estaba agarrando:- ¡Sherlock! ¡Despierta!

Diría que estaba tocando la pernera de su pantalón. Avancé hacia arriba, tratando de orientarme: cinturón, camisa. Le cogí por los hombros y volví a sacudirle. Me respondió con un gruñido. Estaba empezando a despertarse. Recorrí con una mano su cara y toda su cabeza, en busca de heridas. No era una idea muy útil con aquella oscuridad, pero al menos todo parecía conforme. Suspiré con alivio. Seguía agarrando a Sherlock por un hombro, y le noté despertarse y agitarse.

-¿John?- preguntó, con una voz que casi no parecía la suya.

Tosió varias veces y contuvo una arcada. Le ayudé a incorporarse un poco.

-Alguien nos ha encerrado, Sherlock. Nos han drogado, de alguna manera, y nos han encerrado aquí. No recuerdo ningún golpe en la cabeza, ¿y tú? Quizás ha sido con un dardo.

-Obviamente.

Mi amigo permaneció callado, frotándose la cabeza. Por lo visto, él también se había despertado con un fuerte dolor. ¿Dónde debíamos estar? Una oscuridad tan absoluta seguramente significaba que no había ventanas: un sótano entonces. Aunque quizá sí había una ventana pero era de noche. No tenía ni idea de cuánto rato habíamos estado "desconectados". Era el momento de levantarse y explorar la habitación.

En cuanto adopté una posición vertical, una náusea incontrolable me subió desbocada por la garganta. Me separé todo lo que pude de Sherlock antes de soltarla. Apoyé la mano en una pared y vacié del todo mi estómago. "Ahí va el sándwich de queso fundido…", pensé, mientras Sherlock se quejaba:

-¡John! Fantástico, ahora estamos encerrados en un espacio pequeño que, además, huele a vómito.

Mientras me recuperaba, gruñí:

-Qué pasa, cada uno se levanta como puede… Espera, ¿cómo sabes que estamos en una habitación pequeña?

Yo estaba llegando a la misma conclusión: entre pared y pared no había más de seis pasos.

-Por la cantidad de eco de tu voz. También te puedo decir que en la habitación no hay ningún mueble y que el techo está bastante alto.

Salté todo lo que pude, con el brazo levantado, pero no conseguí tocar el techo. Sherlock estaba en lo cierto.

-Bien, comprobado-. Avancé hacia él tanteando con la mano ante mi hasta que le toqué, y me senté de nuevo a su lado-. Y ahora, ¿cuál es el plan?

Suspiró audiblemente. Eso me daba mala espina.

-De momento ninguno. Estoy barajando las diferentes posibilidades que tenemos, pero no le veo mucho futuro a ninguna, la verdad.

-Siempre tan alentador. Vamos a ver, tu hermano debe saber dónde estamos, ¿verdad?

-No estamos en Londres, aquí no hay cámaras urbanas- contestó Sherlock, con voz distraída. Suponía que él estaba ya varios pasos por delante de mi, pero yo necesitaba oír las opciones en voz alta.

-Entonces, ¿solo Mary sabe que estamos aquí?

-Qué útil- murmuró Sherlock con sarcasmo. Pero, increíblemente, enseguida añadió: -Lo siento, no quería hablar mal de Mary.

Me quedé con la boca abierta…

-No tienes que disculparte, no está delante, ¿sabes?

-Ya, pero en la presente situación te puedes tomar mi crítica de nuestra clienta como un ataque personal, y además Mary Morstan no me ha dado ninguna ocasión para criticarla.

-¡Vaya, Sherlock, me dejas de piedra! Entonces, ¿entiendes que me guste?

Contestó con un bufido, que yo acepté como un "sí". Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Seguía sin oírse absolutamente nada: ni el ruido del motor de un coche, ni el ladrido de un perro lejano, nada de nada. Era bastante enervante. Cogí a mi amigo por la manga de la camisa y dejé la mano ahí: aquel contacto físico era lo único vivo que podía sentir. Respiré hondo, intentando no dejarme llevar por el pánico. Noté la mano de Sherlock dándome unas palmaditas torpes en mi mano.

-¿Te importa si no te suelto?- murmuré, un poco avergonzado.

-No, tranquilo. El contacto físico alivia el estrés en situaciones traumáticas, y conserva el calor corporal. Esta habitación es un poco fría, así que me parece bien que te mantengas cerca de mi cuerpo.

Me acerqué un poco más. Sí que hacía frío, lo que era inusual en pleno verano.

-Sí, John, es evidente que estamos en un sótano. ¿No has encontrado ninguna puerta, verdad?-. Negué con la cabeza, antes de darme cuenta de que no podía verme, pero Sherlock ya había dado por supuesta mi respuesta y seguía hablando-: Nos han metido aquí por una trampilla del techo. Voy a auparte, a ver si consigues abrirla.

Y eso hicimos. Encontré la trampilla enseguida, estaba justo encima nuestro, en el centro del pequeño calabozo, pero estaba demasiado alta. Aun subido sobre los hombros de Sherlock, solo conseguía tocar la trampilla con los dedos. Volví a revisar el suelo, en busca de algo que nos pudiera servir: nada. Mi mochila no estaba, claro. En el suelo no había absolutamente nada, y en las paredes solo podía tocar unas tuberías gruesas, pegadas al muro con cemento. Finalmente me volví a sentar, abatido. Sherlock seguía callado e inmóvil. No quería molestarle mientras pensaba, pero tras unos minutos ya no pudea aguantar más y le pregunté:

-¿Se te ha ocurrido algo ya?

-No.

-¿No? Pero algo tendremos que hacer. Si seguimos aquí… moriremos de hambre, no, de sed primero. O se nos acabará el aire y moriremos asfixiados.

Tras unos segundos Sherlock contestó:

-Creo que esa última opción es la más plausible.

-¡Pero tiene que ocurrírsete algo!- grité-. ¡Eres un genio, sácanos de aquí!

-¡No tengo nada con lo que sacarnos de aquí!- gritó él, enojado-. No tengo nada para hacer un explosivo, ni para enviar un mensaje al exterior, y estamos en un lugar aislado donde nadie va a oírnos gritar. Ya he barajado todas las opciones, y no hay salida-. Bajó la voz, habiendo desahogado su ira-. Lo siento.

-No tenía que haberte gritado, soy yo quien lo siente- le dije. Me puse la cabeza en las manos. No podía creer que hubiera sobrevivido Afganistán para morirme allí. ¡Diablos, ni siquiera me hubiera importado morir de un balazo, persiguiendo a un criminal con Sherlock! Pero ¿morir asfixiado, en un calabozo subterráneo?

-Siento mucho haberte metido en esto, John. No quería… no quería causar tu muerte además de la mía.

-No digas eso, ya soy mayorcito y sé dónde me meto. Además, lo hemos pasado bien juntos, ¿eh? Este año contigo ha sido el mejor año de mi vida, Sherlock, en serio. No sé… no sé qué hubiera hecho cuando volví de Afganistán si no te hubiera conocido, estaba tan hundido que cada día me quedaba mirando mi pistola con más ganas de pegarme un tiro y acabar con todo. Y entonces apareciste tú…

Sherlock se rió. Sin duda estaba acordándose del taxista y las pastillas, nuestro primer caso.

-Enseguida supe que eras un capullo narcisista, pero nunca pensé que fueras capaz de tomarte una pastilla de veneno solo para probar que tenías razón, ¡eso es demasiado hasta para ti!

-¡No la iba a tomar!

-Nooooooo… Claro que no. Solo querías probar un pedacito. Para saber si era de fresa.

-¡No iba a tomarla, solo estaba ganando tiempo!

-…Porque sabías que yo iba a aparecer en cualquier momento, claro. Sabías desde el primer momento que tu nuevo compañero de piso estaba como una cabra.

-Mi deus ex machina- rió Sherlock, con cariño.

-Lo único que voy a lamentar si morimos ahora es haber conocido a Mary tan tarde-. Sherlock no respondió-. Ojalá la hubiera conocido antes. Es la chica perfecta.

Mi amigo suspiró.

-O sea, que si conseguimos salir de esta, te vas a ir con ella y me voy a volver a quedar solo de nuevo, con mi calavera y mis casos.

-¡Oh, Sherlock, no seas así! Lo dices como si te fuera a abandonar. Seguiré siendo yo, y seguiré queriendo ayudarte a pillar criminales. Soy un adicto al peligro, ¿recuerdas?- Sherlock gruñó como respuesta-. Y además, es ley de vida. Quizá tú también deberías buscar pareja.

Sherlock se rió con ganas.

-Claro, dile a Mary que me presente a sus amigas.

Yo también me reí. Pero acabé bostezando. Me sentía muy, muy cansado. Me tumbé de nuevo, de costado, agarrando todavía una manga de Sherlock, mi único contacto con el mundo.

-¿Es malo si nos dormimos?- murmuré, notando las extremidades pesadas.

Él se tumbó también, a mi lado, y puso una mano encima de la mía.

-No podemos hacer mucho más.

Me quedé dormido al momento.

Me despertó el ruido de la trampilla al abrirse. Era una losa de piedra, y se estaba deslizando hacia un lado. Aunque en ese momento apareció por el hueco una linterna dirigida directamente a mis ojos, y me volví a quedar ciego.

-¡Están aquí! ¡Venid, los hemos encontrado!

Era la voz de un hombre, desconocido. Noté que a mi lado Sherlock se incorporaba y se ponía de pie, aun aturdido. Me levanté, también, loco de ganas de abrazar a nuestros salvadores. Llevaban cascos y chalecos fluorescentes, y en cuanto pude fijarme bien en ellos vi que eran de la policía local. Entonces distinguí una voz femenina entre el resto de voces masculinas de allá arriba.

-¡John! ¡John! ¿Estáis bien?

-¡Mary!- sonreí de oreja a oreja como un idiota. Pero hasta Sherlock se había quedado con la boca abierta-. ¡Mary, qué haces aquí! ¡No sabes cómo me alegro de oírte!

Uno de los policías descolgó una escalerilla y bajó hacia nosotros. Nos ofreció ayuda para subir, pero no la necesitábamos. Recorrió con la linterna todos los rincones de nuestra celda: la verdad es que no ganaba mucho con la luz, era tan pequeña y vacía como la había visto en mi imaginación. Subimos por la escalerilla y Mary se me tiró a los brazos antes de poder dar ni un paso.

-¡Estaba tan preocupada!- exclamó, y me besó en la boca. Me dio exactamente igual que todos los policías empezaran a aplaudir y a jalearnos, ¡me había merecido el beso y pensaba disfrutarlo!

Nos separamos cuando nos quedamos sin aire, sonrientes. Me giré en busca de Sherlock, sin soltar la mano de Mary. El policía a cargo del rescate estaba dando explicaciones a mi amigo.

-…La señorita Morstan nos llamó diciendo que ustedes habían desaparecido. Por lo visto había encontrado el móvil de usted en un pub.

-Te llamé varias veces- interrumpió Mary-. Habíamos quedado en que me llamarías cuando salieras de casa de ese hombre, ¿recuerdas? Pero no me llamaste y estaba preocupada.

Entonces recordé que, efectivamente, se me había olvidado llamarla: Sherlock me arrastró hacia la fábrica y se me había olvidado por completo. No me había dado cuenta de que me había dejado el móvil en el pub; si hubiera recordado llamarla habría visto que no tenía mi móvil y hubiera vuelto al pub a buscarlo. Nadie me habría echado de menos entonces.

-La tercera vez que llamé, cogió el teléfono el dueño del pub. Dijo que os habíais ido corriendo de allí hacía más de una hora. Decidí darte una sorpresa y venir al pueblo. Pero cuando llegué al pub, todavía no habías vuelto a buscar tu teléfono… Pregunté la dirección de Garrison y fui a su casa a hablar con él. Me contó todo lo que habíais hablado cuando fuisteis a visitarle a la fábrica donde trabaja, pero también hacía rato de eso. También te llamé a ti, Sherlock, pero no contestabas. Pregunté por vosotros en la estación, pero nadie recordaba haberos visto. Así que me preocupé y fui a la policía.

-La verdad es que no le habríamos hecho mucho caso si no nos hubiera dicho que era usted Sherlock Holmes. Todos seguimos sus historias, doctor Watson, y los amigos de Scotland Yard siempre tienen alguna anécdota curiosa que contar sobre Holmes. Así que creímos a la señorita Morstan, pero nadie parecía tener ninguna pista de dónde habían desaparecido.

-Entonces se me ocurrió una idea- explicó Mary, sonriente-. Una amiga de mi madre tiene una granja a unos veinte kilómetros del pueblo, y en la granja tiene al perro de mejor olfato de todo el Reino Unido. El inspector Johnson fue tan amable de acercarme en su coche a la granja, y le pedimos prestado a Toby-. Entonces me fijé en el perro: era un sabueso de rostro apacible que dormitaba al lado de Mary-. ¡Sí, John, ese es el héroe de la noche!

Sherlock se agachó junto al perro, entusiasmado. El sabueso abrió a medias los ojos y lamió la mano de Sherlock que, supongo que de puro agradecido, no puso ninguna objeción.

-¿Este perro ha seguido el rastro del móvil de John, desde el pueblo hasta aquí?

-Sí, señor Holmes- siguió explicando el inspector, sonriendo-. Desde hoy le vamos a nombrar policía honorario, ha sido increíble. Estamos a más de quince kilómetros del pueblo, y los últimos cinco los ha hecho campo a través, siguiendo caminos de tierra medio borrados y además de noche. Él ha sido el que nos ha guiado hasta esta granja abandonada. El suelo es de hormigón, pero solo hemos tenido que registrar lo poco que queda en pie hasta encontrar un escondite.

Me agaché yo también y rasqué al perro detrás de las orejas. Me pasó un palmo de lengua por la cara, agradecido. Le prometí en voz baja el filete más grande que pudiera encontrar.

-Ahora solo nos queda encontrar a los culpables… -dijo el inspector, muy serio.

-Ah, eso…- murmuró Sherlock, condescendiente-. Llame al Detective Inspector Lestrade y dígale que apriete un poco a cierto individuo que le proporcionamos hace dos días. Parece que tiene más hombres sueltos de lo que parecía, estaría bien que colaborara un poco y nos dijera dónde encontrarlos. Con lo que le va a caer encima, un poco de colaboración no estaría mal… John, Mary, hay que volver a casa de Garrison a por la caja. Parece que los papeles que hay dentro demuestran la participación de esa banda en más crímenes, y más graves, que los que tienen ahora sobre sus cabezas. Y no solo crímenes antiguos, o no pondrían tanto empeño en impedir que abramos la caja.

-Pero Sherlock- interrumpí yo-, seguimos sin tener la llave de Joseph Morstan.

Sherlock sonrió con un lado de la boca, sin mirarme.

-¿Todavía no has adivinado quién la tiene, John? Vamos, piensa un poco… Pero piensa de camino a casa de Garrison, por favor…

Y con esas palabras salió a toda prisa hacia el exterior. Estábamos, como nos habían explicado, en una granja abandonada en medio del campo. A lo lejos se veían un par de edificios, pero esas eran las únicas señales de vida por allí. Ni siquiera se veía ningún camino, asfaltado o sin asfaltar. Sherlock se metió en uno de los coches de policía y nos hizo un gesto para que le siguiéramos, mientras le ordenaba al oficial al volante que nos acercara al pueblo.

-¡Pero Sherlock!- protestó Mary-, ¡son las tres de la madrugada!

-¡Bien!- contestó él-. El primer tren hacia Londres sale a las seis menos diez.

Aunque parezca increíble, conseguimos despertar a Garrison y además nos entregó la caja. Sin duda, el hecho de que fuésemos acompañados por la policía tuvo algo que ver con que colaborara tanto. Y sí, después de recuperar mi móvil, llenar varios impresos policiales y que, finalmente, apareciera mi mochila desaparecida, incluso con el móvil de Sherlock dentro (Toby la encontró, enterrada a poca profundidad en el jardín de la granja), conseguimos por fin tomar el tren de regreso a Londres. Mary durmió todo el trayecto, apoyada en mi hombro, y Sherlock nos miraba de vez en cuando, taciturno, y después seguía mirando por la ventanilla. Yo me sentía tan exhausto y tan feliz que todo me daba igual.

Cuando llegamos a Londres, Sherlock paró un taxi y pidió a Mary que le indicara al taxista la dirección de su madre. Mary y yo nos miramos, sorprendidos.

-Entonces, Sherlock- preguntó Mary cuando el taxi se puso en marcha- ¿crees que mi madre tiene la llave?

-No lo creo: la tiene. ¿Con quién estuvo tu padre en contacto una vez llegó al Reino Unido? Solo con Garrison y tu madre. No quería darle la llave a Garrison, así que se la envió a tu madre junto con la carta.

-Pero mi madre nunca le respondió.

Sherlock se mordió el labio inferior. Le di las gracias mentalmente por darse cuenta de que la situación era delicada para Mary.

-No. Tu madre no quería darle otra oportunidad a Joseph Morstan. Lo siento. Pero- se giró de nuevo hacia mi con gesto triunfal- estoy seguro de que aun conserva la llave. Habían pasado muchos años desde la época en que tiraba sus fotos y sus cartas, esta última carta de despedida, y la llave, sí las conserva.

-No sé yo, Sherlock…- contestó Mary enarcando una ceja-. Mi madre es muy testaruda, y sigue estando muy dolida con mi padre.

Pero Sherlock demostró una vez más que siempre tiene razón. La madre de Mary se echó a llorar cuando le contamos, entre los tres, toda la historia, especialmente cuando supo que Joseph había muerto poco después de enviarle aquella carta de despedida. Le dolía no haberle contestado. Mary tenía razón, era una mujer testaruda, pero me pareció una buena persona que se había vuelto desconfiada por las experiencias que le había tocado vivir. Y había criado a una muchacha encantadora y honesta, así que solo por eso ya me caía bien. Dejamos a madre e hija llorando abrazadas. Sin duda tenían mucho que contarse.

Sherlock y yo nos llevamos la caja y las cuatro llaves a Scotland Yard. Sherlock se encerró con Lestrade en su despacho, y le puso al corriente de todo lo que había pasado. Abrieron la caja y examinaron el interior. Yo no tenía mucho interés, ya que Mary había dejado claro que lo que hubiera dentro debía entregarse a la policía. Así que me quedé fuera con Donovan y el resto de oficiales y conseguí que me invitaran a desayunar: no había comido nada desde el mediodía del día anterior, y además lo había vomitado.

Sherlock se las arregló para salir del despacho justo cuando empezaba a atacar mis donuts. Enarcó una ceja con desaprobación.

-¿Qué?- exclamé, cansado-. Oh, ya sé, tú estás por encima de las necesidades de tu cuerpo… Pues lo siento, pero algunos no funcionamos solo a base de aire, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé- replicó Sherlock indignado-, pero pensaba invitarte a desayunar, un buen desayuno caliente, no esos bollos resecos.

Donovan abrió la boca para protestar, pero fui más rápido y me levanté de un salto.

-Muchísimas gracias por el café, nos vemos otro día.

Y me fui corriendo tras Sherlock, que ya estaba saliendo por las puertas del Yard.


End file.
